the gifted and i
by jaylene
Summary: As everything she had ever known is turned upside down, Sakura strikes out with her newly founded team in a perilous time when friend and foe alike can become complications. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Sequel to "no good gift goes unpunished ." Part three of the "Gifted" universe. Multi-chaptered.
1. Of Beginnings & Betrayals

**I've decided to go back and edit all the early chapters so that ****the story flows better. Have fun with the new material!**_  
_

_Summary:_ As everything she had ever known is turned upside down, Sakura strikes out with her newly founded team in a perilous time when friend and foe alike can become complications. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Sequel to "no good gift (goes unpunished)." Multi-chaptered.

_Pairing(s): _SakuraxNaruto, SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxSai, SakuraxGaara, SakuraxDeidara, SakuraxSasori, SakuraxKisame, SakuraxItachi, SakuraxHidan, SakuraxKakuzu, SakuraxTobi, SakuraxMadara, SakuraxPein, KakashixSakura, KibaxSakura, ChojixSakura, ShikamaruxSakura, HakuxSakura, ZabuzaxSakura, LeexSakura, NejixSakura, ZetsuxSakura, KimimaroxSakura, KabutoxSakura, ShinoxSakura, SuigetsuxSakura, JugoxSakura, ShisuixSakura, IzunaxSakura, KotetsuxSakura, IzumoxSakura, GenmaxSakura, KonohamaruxSakura, YamatoxSakura, BxSakura, CxSakura, DaruixSakura, MenmaxSakura, JiraiyaxTsunade, OrochimaruxTsunade, (_implied_) AxTsunade

_Genre_: Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst

_Warnings: _some cursing (they _are_ teenagers!), general OOC-ness, dark and sometimes suggestive themes

_Notes: _Here we are again with what is quite possibly the final installment of the "Gifted" universe. It's definitely been interesting and fun. I will say that I'm surprised that what was originally an idea for a contest has spawned its own universe.

I sincerely hope that you all enjoy reading this installment!

_Chapter Summary: _In which Sakura gains some teammates; books are burned; Naruto makes a difference; Suigetsu is conflicted; and some students are placed on a dangerous mission.

* * *

"the gifted and i"  
-1/26-  
Of Beginnings & Betrayals

* * *

Sakura perched nervously on the edge of her seat, waiting expectantly, if not exactly patiently, for the announcement that would change her life forever. She watched vigilantly as Headmistress Tsunade, decked out in her official robes and hat, took to the stage.

"Sakura," a hand broke the girl out of her reverie. She turned to see Haku smiling at her in that gentle manner of his. "It's alright."

Sakura scoffed and avidly returned her gaze to the events unfolding in the Stadium. "No it is not 'alright' as you so claim Haku! This…this is the moment I've been waiting for since I found out that I was Gifted!"

Kiba snorted. "C'mon Sakura! You've been giving us this speech since we were fourteen! We get it!" He ignored her dirty look. "Worrying about your team assignment won't make it come any faster!" Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Sakura frowned for a few moments longer before giving in. "Sorry guys," she said with a sigh, rubbing her temples with her hand aglow with her Gift. "It's just a bit stressful you know? I mean...being a Gifted female and all…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a bit. Surprisingly, it was Shino who wrapped a hesitant arm around her shoulders in an attempt to provide some semblance of comfort. He, Haku and Zabuza all gave Kiba an exasperated look before returning their attention to the girl. Shino did not speak, but let his actions bring her comfort.

Finally, Sakura's shoulders slumped. She turned to smile at her friends. "Thanks for that guys. You just can never be too careful nowadays. Especially with the new organizations that have popped up…"

As Sakura became pensive, Zabuza nudged her roughly with a shoulder. Broken out of her darkening thoughts, she gave him a curious look. He cleared his throat awkwardly, unused to starting conversations. "Have…have you managed to work your axe into any of your new affinity techniques?"

Sakura lit up, chatting with him animatedly about battle styles using weaponry and how she worked them into her own fighting style. All four boys let out a sigh of relief, glad to get her thoughts away from rogue organizations and the Council. While she had a lot on her plate, they thought it was unnecessary for Sakura to worry herself about things yet to come.

Suddenly, Headmistress Tsunade's voice boomed over the noise of the Stadium, causing all the students to fall silent. "Now that everyone is here." She gave Kakashi a pointed glance that he characteristically ignored. "Let us begin. Teams will be comprised of four students with a teacher or mentor over them. Team One is Gaara Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga. Their team leader will be Baki. Team Two is…"

Sakura clapped excitedly as those mentioned made their way down into the arena. And so it continued. Sakura sat with Kiba and Shino as Haku and Zabuza were inducted into Team Six with Suigetsu and Jugo. The anticipation was practically killing her at this point. Sakura held both Kiba and Shino's hands in a tight grip though neither dared to mention it.

"Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai and Sakura Haruno." Sakura didn't fight the grin that made its way onto her face. Placed on a team with her absolute best friends? Sakura reminded herself to give Headmistress Tsunade a bone-crushing hug later. "Their team leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

Sakura skipped down through the stands, making her way into the actual arena. As soon as her feet touched the sand, Naruto pounced on her, red tail waving about behind him in excitement. From her rather smothered position, Sakura could see Sasuke and Sai standing nearby, looking almost uncomfortable.

"Isn't it great that we're on the same team Sakura?" Naruto asked the girl still wrapped in his embrace, grinning brightly.

Sakura laughed. "Most definitely!" Without warning, she grabbed both Sasuke and Sai by a hand, and, using her Gift of Power, pulled them into the tangled embrace. They all fell to the ground, laughing without a care in the world. Sakura caught sight of Kakashi standing nearby aloofly reading from his perverted little book. She grabbed his ankle from her tangled position and dragged him over with a laugh. Sakura made eye contact with the Headmistress, beaming her thanks. Headmistress Tsunade smirked and gave a slight nod before returning to announcing teams. Sakura redirected her gaze to her team…no, _family._ "Most definitely."

* * *

Three months after their inauguration as a team, Team Seven passed through the gates of the Academy; glad to be home again. They'd been out on a simple reconnaissance mission though of course, with Team Seven being involved, it had become a fight for their lives as they discovered an underground drug ring. All in all, Sakura was happy to return to the school, hopeful for a bit of downtime between missions. Naruto on the other hand…

"Guys," he whined. "Why couldn't we make one more stop before coming back? Granny Tsunade wouldn't have missed us too much if we grabbed some food before coming back!"

Sasuke scowled, punching the blond fiercely in the arm. "Idiot!" he drawled out scathingly, finally losing his patience after Naruto's five minutes of constant pestering.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled in reply, preparing himself for a brawl.

"Best Friend?" Sai inquired of the exasperated girl.

"One moment Sai," she muttered in response before using her Gift to lift both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha by their collars. She glared at Sasuke first. "This is _not_ the time or the place to be initiating a fight Sasuke." She gave Naruto a hard look. "You shouldn't rise to his baiting. We've made three stops for you on the way back; you don't _need_ any more food Naruto! Am I understood?" When neither replied, she shook them angrily. "Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," they mumbled, unhappy about her interference.

She gave them another hard look before releasing them, dusting her hands off. She turned back to a rather quiet and solemn Sai. "What did you need Sai?"

"Well Best Friend, I thought you would like to know the library is on fire."

"Wait what?" she asked, whirling toward the building in question. Sure enough, fire and billowing smoke were rising from that section of the Academy. Fight forgotten, Sasuke and Naruto joined her as they all ran at top speed to the desecrated building. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Sakura yelled at Sai.

"You told me to wait," he replied, confused at her reaction.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation and returned her focus to the library. Sasuke looked at the flames pensively. Sakura, knowing that of the team Sasuke was the only one with a fire affinity, asked somberly, "Natural or unnatural?"

Sasuke stared at the fire for a few more long moments before sighing and turning to his friend. "Unnatural."

Sakura and Sai nodded firmly, knowing exactly what that implied. "Why does it matter?" Naruto questioned, unaware of connotations that Sasuke's one-worded statement held.

"It means," Sakura began with an uncharacteristic scowl etched upon her face, "that we, the Academy, are under attack by an unknown Gifted threat."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he sputtered, "But-but _why_?"

Sakura exchanged a look with her two dark haired companions as they all came to a halt a little ways away from the burning library. "That's what we're about to find out," she said quietly. "Sasuke, Sai your job will be to gain information on our enemy. Sai, use some of your wind techniques to keep the smoke from getting to you two. I suggest putting on your goggles before going in." They nodded briefly before disappearing into the smoke. She silently wished them the best. Sakura turned to Naruto, whose tail had appeared in a fit of nervous anger. "Naruto, you and I have the affinities most compatible with putting out the fire. You're going to need to use your wind techniques to keep the fire contained so I can put it out." He nodded firmly and got ready to leave before Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to stay him. "Naruto," she paused, trying to find the right words. "This mission is _not _about brute force okay? If you overpower your techniques, then the fire will just grow larger. You must focus alright?" She closed her eyes against her headache, raising a glowing hand to soothe it. "We will probably be attacked by the people who set the fire so be on guard."

"Don't worry," Naruto stated in uncharacteristic seriousness. "We've got this covered Sakura. I'll watch your back if you'll watch mine."

Sakura nodded and, grinning slightly, they too disappeared into the chaos of the library. Coughing slightly from all the smoke that smothered them, Sakura asked, "Naruto?" She heard a hum that indicated that he'd heard her. "Can you do something about the smoke surrounding us?"

"Sure thing Sakura!" was his reply as the air around them cleared.

"Thanks," she said in relief, adjusting her goggles before they continued onward.

As they approached the burning building, Sakura felt her heart sink as she caught sight of the damage wreaked upon it. _This_ was the place she spent many afternoons, talking with friends and studying for classes. It held memories of mission plans with Shikamaru and Sasuke, helping Naruto and Konohamaru with papers, teaching Sai about emotions and so many other cherished moments. Sakura scowled; an attack on the library was practically an attack on _her_.

"Naruto!" she called over the roar of the flames and the cries of the surrounding students. She pointed to the area of the building where the fire seemed to have started. It billowed from the windows, taller than Sakura. "Start there! I'll work on the smaller fires right now."

With those parting words, Sakura took off, thankful for the cool weather as she pulled her scarf up over her nose. She made her way over to the small, natural fires that were not fueled by Gifted individuals, they had been ignited by the unnatural one. With a flick of her wrist, she easily put them out, trying her best to conserve her use of water. She really wished it would rain…

Suddenly struck by a new idea, Sakura darted off again, searching for a rather elusive Sasuke as she continued to put out little fires. After a few intense moments of dodging around frantic students and falling debris, Sakura spotted the young Uchiha hunkered down in a tall tree. Quietly, Sakura made her way up to him. As she found a spot next to him, she noted that his Sharingan was activated. "Found anyone?" she asked conversationally.

He turned his red gaze towards her. "Yeah. Sai's on the other side of the library gathering information." He paused, struggling with what he'd seen. "You aren't going to like this Sakura."

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Orochimaru." Sakura's eyes narrowed in calculating anger, the man had tried to take Sasuke a few years back. "And…" Again he hesitated.

"Tell me!" Sakura urged.

"There are traitors in our midst." Sasuke turned away from the crestfallen expression on Sakura's face. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Do I know them?" Sakura asked. Sasuke refused to look at her. Frustrated, Sakura grabbed his face and turned him to look into his eyes. "Sasuke, _do I know them_?"

He nodded wordlessly. "Kimimaro started the fires."

"No," Sakura mumbled in shock. Kimimaro, sweet, passive Kimimaro, _started_ the fires? She almost couldn't believe it. In fact, if Sasuke hadn't been the one giving her this information, she would not. However, the Sharingan didn't lie. She took a deep breath, gently grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand as she calmed herself. "Alright," she said after a few moments of silence. "I need your help to put out the fire." At his questioning look she quickly explained: "I need you to use one of your lightning techniques on the sky. It's already pretty overcast so Mother Nature only needs a bit of a…push."

Sasuke smirked. "Sounds easy enough. I'm guessing the rain will be used for your water techniques?"

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura said dramatically, fluttering her eyelashes at the surprised boy. "You always do follow my thought process _so_ well." She laughed at the astonished look on his face before getting serious again. Now wasn't the time to be poking fun at a teammate. "We need to get back to Naruto. Hopefully, he's got the fire contained. If not…well, that lightning technique will come in handy now won't it?"

So saying, the pair hopped down from the tree and made their way towards their knuckleheaded companion. Thankfully, Naruto had done a wonderful job of corralling most of the fire into a contained area. She nodded to Sasuke, allowing him the time to prepare his technique. Sakura couldn't help but wonder where the fire starter, Kimimaro, had disappeared off to. Sakura knew that Kimimaro's personality wouldn't allow him to gallivant away if he was on a mission…

Sakura shook herself from her uneasy musings. Now wasn't the time to get distracted. She watched quietly as Sasuke directed his lightning attack to the heavens. With an unearthly roar, the lightning streaked its way into the sky, leaving the heavy smell of ozone in the air, briefly overpowering the charred scent that wafted around the library. "How are you holding up Naruto?" she asked her teammate, noticing the sweat that beaded on his forehead.

"I've been better," he replied honestly, gritting his teeth as he upheld his tricky technique.

"Only a few more minutes!" Sakura encouraged, staring up at the darkening clouds and wondering where Headmistress Tsunade was. "Good job Sasuke!" she complimented as the first, thick drops of water fell onto her face.

"Hn," Sasuke said smugly, hiding the slight smile of pride that flit across his face at her heartfelt praise.

Sakura concentrated on the water, hands flitting through the seals necessary for the technique she was about to complete. Some of the rain was already pouring down over the fire, sizzling as it made contact. Sakura, however, knew it wouldn't be enough. She had to fight unnatural fire with unnatural water. Humming, Sakura closed her eyes as the water around her slowly took shape, forming a giant water dragon. She could feel the water; fought the pull to release the water right then and there. She needed to destroy this fire in one fell swoop.

Finally, Sakura opened her eyes, allowing the water to rush past her and over the raging fire. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, happy to release his hold over his own technique. The trio watched silently as the fire and water clashed for dominance until everything fell still. Sakura smiled, despite the smell that filled the air in the aftermath. She pulled Naruto and Sasuke into a tight hug, which they both returned.

"Great job guys!" exclaimed Naruto with a brilliant grin. "I was a bit worried there for a bit!"

"Me too," Sakura replied, breathing in the smoky smell that clung to his clothes. She pulled away; smile leaving her face as she remembered just _how_ the fire had been started. "We have traitors among us."

"No way!" Naruto cried out in a startled voice.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, nodding. "Sasuke saw Kimimaro set the fire. Orochimaru is assaulting the Academy; his motive is still unknown." She and Naruto both glanced at Sasuke. He stiffened. "If it's like last time, he's after the Sharingan."

Sasuke sighed irritably. "Alright here's the plan. Sakura go find Sai. If he's in trouble, get him out quickly Naruto and I will search the building for students. We'll rendezvous outside of Tsunade's office. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Sakura nodded her agreement before turning to Naruto, biting her lip all the while. "Naruto, please, please don't try to play hero okay? We aren't exactly sure what's going on right now. We have to avoid direct confrontation. We still don't know if Kimimaro is the only traitor." Sakura placed her hand on the teen's tightened jaw, trying to soothe away the tension. "I know you don't like it. Honestly, neither do I, but we cannot compromise Sasuke okay? We can't repeat what happened last time."

Naruto stood in stiff silence for a few moments before relaxing and nodding. He grabbed Sakura's hand from his face, pulling it to his chest. "I'll try Sakura." He gave Sasuke a look. "The bastard will keep me on track."

Sakura grinned, pulling away and turning to scan the surrounding area. The smoke was clearing, giving her a better view of her environment. "If either party isn't in Headmistress Tsunade's office at 1900, we go out searching."

With those parting words, the trio split ways; Naruto and Sasuke entering the ruined library as Sakura took off towards the other side where Sasuke claimed to have left their teammate. Within minutes, Sakura could make out two figures fighting. Surprised and instantly on guard, Sakura ducked out of sight as she made her way towards them. She caught sight of Sai's signature ink animals and breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura frowned, trying to figure out who Sai's opponent was. She inhaled sharply as she caught sight of Kabuto's chakra scalpels.

"Damn," she muttered, shocked that there was truly more than one traitor. Over the years, she and Kabuto had formed a close friendship based on their mutual interest in medicine. She respected him and he respected her, but _this_…_this_ was unexpected. Clenching her fist, Sakura stood, catching sight of another person nearby balancing a large sword on his shoulder. "Suigetsu!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He turned to her, shock filling his expression. "Princess!" he said.

She grinned at him, waving him over. "I need your help Suigetsu." Her facial expression darkened. "Kabuto's a traitor and Sai will need our help." Sakura started heading to Sai's side, but was pulled back by a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Suigetsu?" Suigetsu's face was heavy with a dark scowl. Sakura looked him over and noticed his weapon. "Suigetsu," Sakura hesitated, not daring to believe it. "Why do you have Zabuza's Kubikiribocho?"

Suigetsu released her, grabbing hold of the sword. "I'm really sorry about this princess…"

That was the only warning Sakura got before the huge sword was bearing down on her. Sakura instinctively dropped to the ground and rolled, feeling the air whoosh around the sword. Sakura rolled onto her back and threw her weight on her hands, back flipping into a defensive stance. Who else was a traitor? How many of her friends worked for Orochimaru? What had happened to Zabuza? Was he okay? Was he even _alive_? All of these thoughts played through Sakura's mind.

"Why?" she screamed at Suigetsu, fighting tears. It was a fitting question.

Suigetsu shrugged, trying to ignore the pang in his heart. He didn't want to hurt the princess. On the contrary, he wanted to protect her. "Why not?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm a freak, princess, even in the Gifted world. Being able to turn into water?" His expression became pained. "Please princess have you ever met another person with this ability? It isn't normal. Orochimaru," he took a deep breath before confessing: "Orochimaru experimented on me! He _made_ me this way!"

Suigetsu half-heartedly attacked again, forcing Sakura, who was weaponless, to duck and summon her Gift to her hands.

"Then why work for him?" Sakura asked angrily, unable to understand the flawed logic as she threw a punch at him. It connected and his face fell apart with a splash before regenerating. "Why didn't you ask for help? Tsunade and I could have done something; _anything_!"

Suigetsu sneered, savagely pushing away the hope that built in his chest. "You don't understand. Orochimaru will fix me! I can't stay in the Gifted world as an anomaly."

"You think that _I'm _natural?" Sakura scoffed, rolling away from another sweeping blow. "I'm more of an anomaly than you are! I'm a Gifted girl from an unGifted family! How the hell is that normal?"

Suigetsu frowned and began to reply, but was interrupted by a booming voice: "What the hell is happening here?"

Sakura turned with a smile of relief as she caught sight of Jiraiya making his way towards them. Sakura watched as Kabuto ran away, leaving Sai alone among his ink animals. She rounded on Suigetsu, giving him a pleading look. "Please Suigetsu, stay at the Academy. We'll help you, I promise."

Suigetsu shot her a long, searching look. Finally he sighed. "I'm so sorry princess." Suigetsu moved closer to her, ignoring her sharp intake of breath, as he trailed a cold hand up her cheek. He stared, entranced by her lips. Should he? Could he? Fortifying himself, Suigetsu leaned down and pecked her on the corner of her lips. Suigetsu tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before sighing against her lips. She felt his warm, slightly minty breath wash over her face. "Goodbye."

He turned and fled, leaving Sakura to stare after him in shock. Had he really just...?

"Best Friend?" Sai questioned from behind her, interrupting her incredulous thoughts.

"Oh Sai!" she exclaimed in relief, eyes scanning him for injuries. "How was the fight?"

"Four Eyes is a decent opponent." Sakura smiled; in Sai-ese he'd practically called Kabuto an equal. "My rib cage is sufficiently damaged. Would you be willing to heal me?"

"Of course!" she replied, laying a glowing hand against his side. They stood in companionable silence for a few more moments as Sakura finished her healing session. "Did-did you see any other traitors?"

Sai nodded, taking on an even more emotionless air. "It appears that Jugo, Suigetsu and Kabuto have defected."

"And Kimimaro," Sakura mumbled, overwhelmed by the idea of having so many traitors in their midst. All of them had been her friends…

"Sai, Sakura!" Jiraiya called, making his way over to them. He smiled down at the two teenagers wearily. "How are you?" he asked softly.

Sakura tried to muster a smile, but it became a grimace instead.

"That bad huh?" Jiraiya said sympathetically. "Tsunade wants to see you in her office. Where are your teammates?"

Sakura froze, grabbing Sai's hand to check his watch. 6:53 PM. Sakura grabbed hold of Sai and ran off, ignoring Jiraiya's exclamations of astonishment.

"Come on Sai!" she growled as the boy stumbled to get his feet beneath him. We need to get to Headmistress Tsunade's office _now_!"

"Okay Best Friend," Sai replied, gaining his footing. He didn't think to question her as to why they needed to get there so quickly; he just rolled with it.

Sakura and Sai made it to the hall outside the Headmistress's office at 6:58 PM. "Two minutes to spare!" Sakura panted triumphantly.

"Took you long enough," groused Sasuke.

Naruto hit the boy in the back of the head. "No need to be a bitch about it, bastard!" He turned a concerned and curious eye to Sakura. "What happened?"

"Kimimaro wasn't the only traitor," Sakura said grimly.

Her teammates nodded at the vague explanation, accepting it for the moment.

"The Headmistress wishes to speak with us," Sai said quietly.

"Why didn't you say so?" Naruto yelled over Sakura and Sasuke's protests. He kicked open the door. "Hey Granny Tsunade, have a new mission for us?"

Tsunade looked up at the quartet, eye twitching. "Boy," she growled out, "if you speak to me like that one more time you won't have to worry about missions for a long, long time."

Naruto shuddered under the weight of her glare. Geez, it was just a question!

Sakura tittered nervously, trying to make up for her teammate's idiocy. "Headmistress Tsunade, would you like a mission report?"

Tsunade waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, we've got more important matters to discuss right now." All of Team Seven straightened at her somber tone. "As I'm sure you all know, Orochimaru just led an assault on the school, taking with him many of our students and a few teachers. We have lost Kabuto, Kimimaro, Jugo, Sakon, Dozu, Suigetsu and others to his cause. Thankfully, there were no causalities this time." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, thinking of her friend Zabuza.

"What was his motive?" Sasuke questioned quietly, his eyes Sharingan bright.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples with one hand as she groped about for her alcohol with the other. "He ransacked Sakura's dorm room." She gave the astonished girl an apologetic glance as her teammates moved in front of her protectively. "When he couldn't find her, he set fire to the library. I do not believe that he knew you were on a mission, leading me to believe that his insiders are giving him false information. It reeks of Council meddling."

"In other words, the Academy has been compromised," Sai surmised, a look of slight anger on his face.

Tsunade straightened up, pinning each individual of Team Seven with a fierce look. "Exactly. Now, all of you are unsafe at the moment. Naruto, the Council wants you for your family connection." Naruto scowled fiercely. "Sasuke, your Sharingan." He grimaced. "Sai, Danzo." Sai stiffened in anger and fear. "Sakura...Sakura, you happen to be in the most precarious position of all. The Council has wanted to control you since your arrival here. Unfortunately, they will probably try to manipulate this most recent infiltration of the Academy as a ploy to get you into their control. That is why I called all of you here.

"Starting now, you four are on an A-ranked mission to enter into the Kumo sector and meet up with Headmaster A of the Excellent Academy for Gifted Students. This Academy is located in San Francisco, California."

"What's a Kumo?" Naruto mock-whispered to Sakura. Of course, everyone happened to hear the question

Sakura flushed at her teammate's ignorance. "Haven't you been paying attention in class?" He smiled sheepishly. "Each time zone is also separated into a Gifted sector that adheres to its own laws and regulations. Konoha is the east-most sector where we are located. Kumo is the west-most sector and the Excellent Academy falls under its authority. Just as Headmistress Tsunade has the most power here in the Konoha sector, Headmaster A has the most power in the Kumo sector."

"Why do we have go to the Kumo sector? Couldn't we go to the one closest to us?" Naruto whined.

Tsunade gave him a look before continuing her explanation, "As I was saying we have a treaty with the Kumo sector, meaning he will be obliged to aid us in this time of tribulation. You will undoubtedly be tracked, both by rogue organizations and the Council." She watched the way Sakura and Sasuke stiffened at the words "rogue organizations." "There is a high possibility of coming into contact with the Akatsuki. Whatever you do, do not engage. Though you may have known them as friends and colleagues during their time at the Academy, they are not to be trusted."

Sasuke snorted as Sakura laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I make no such promises."

"Uchiha," Tsunade said bitingly. "The Akatsuki has taken an unhealthy interest in both Sakura and Naruto. We cannot allow either of them to fall into the organization's hands. We do not know their motives as of yet. _Do not engage._ Do I make myself clear?

"This mission will consist of a trek across America. I cannot provide you with a vehicle and I suggest that you switch modes of transportation as often as possible to avoid detection. The Council will not be informed of the details of your mission or your destination, in fact, the less the Council knows, the better. I suggest you all head over to the Quartermaster for your supplies."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "What about Kakashi?"

"Hatake has a mission of his own that I just sent him on. He sends his condolences and, I quote, orders each of you to 'get lost on the road of life once in a while.'" Her lips quirked upwards into a smile. "He'll be sent to join you in Kumo as soon as he's done."

Sasuke snorted. "Like we need a babysitter."

Tsunade leveled him with a steely look.

Sakura smiled determinedly. "Anything else, Headmistress?"

"Oh," Tsunade replied with a bit of a grimace. "Well…Sakura, I suggest you borrow some of Sai's clothing for the moment. He's the closest in size to you and…well, let's just say you need a new wardrobe after what Orochimaru's done to your bedroom."

* * *

Team Seven walked out of Tsunade's office with an air of grim determination about them. With a sigh, Sasuke led the way toward the Quartermaster's office, hands weighing heavily in his pockets as he slouched forward.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged worried glances as Sai merely smiled blankly, doing his best to ignore the tension. They moved along in a suffocating silence until finally Naruto blurted out, "Bastard!"

Sasuke whipped around angrily, Sharingan blazing in his eyes. "What do you want, idiot?" he seethed.

Naruto was undeterred. He stared his friend down with his honest, crystalline blue eyes as he was wont to do in any serious situation. "We'll get him. Maybe not on this mission or the next but we will."

"Together," Sakura added determinedly, clenching a fist. She owed it to Sasuke and herself to be a part of this.

Not one to be left out, Sai surprisingly reached out to grasp Sasuke's shoulder. "We are a family."

They all held their breath as they waited for Sasuke's response. Slowly, almost painfully, Sasuke relaxed his shoulders and fists as his Sharingan bled back to a warm grey. His lips curled into a broken, beautiful smile. "We will."

* * *

Team Seven approached the Quartermaster's temporary abode in a companionable silence that is only brought about by an inner peace and an innate understanding of the surrounding people. Since the attack had demolished many of the main offices, the Quartermaster was currently operating out of his own bedroom. The four looked at each other in slight apprehension before Sakura stepped forward to knock.

Before her knuckles even touched the whitewashed door, a muffled voice called, "Come in."

Sakura pushed the door open, wincing at the way it creaked. She glanced around the room, taking in the strewn papers and weaponry. A few menacing looking gadgets rested atop a fern on the Quartermaster's desk. Sakura frowned as she caught sight of all of the grimy coffee mugs lying haphazardly about the room, decorating the floors, bed, bookshelf and desk. Her gaze finally flitted to the Quartermaster, who had been sizing her up accordingly.

"Genma," she greeted with a slight twist of her lips, something that might pass for a smile.

"Sakura, looking lovely as usual," he returned, senbon twitching as his mouth moved. The same could not be said about him. He, to be quite frank, looked like hell. His eyes were dark with heavy circles. From the slight twitchiness of his legs, something that only the medic in Sakura could pick up on, she realized that his caffeine intake was worse than she'd originally expected. Though she certainly couldn't fault him for looking the way he did. After all, as Quartermaster he was in charge of mission rosters, weaponry, mission reports and the like. With this full-on attack upon the school, Sakura knew that he would be working overtime for quite a while. Not only that, but he'd been tracking Akatsuki sightings for the past few weeks up to the attacks. She knew that she didn't look much better.

"I suppose you all are here for the mission?" he questioned, skimming his eyes over the rest of Team Seven.

"Indeed," Sasuke replied. "Details?"

Genma let out an absurd sounding giggle, twirling a pen around with the accuracy of a senbon. Sakura knew beyond a doubt that he could, probably had even, have killed with a writing utensil such as this before. "Could I get a 'Please' first, Master Uchiha?"

Sasuke's mouth tightened momentarily before he looked over at Sakura for assistance. She shrugged. Finally he managed to grit out, "_Please_."

"Well now," Genma said, fluttering his hand above his heart. "I'll be! Never thought I'd ever see the day where I would hear such a word from a mighty Uchiha!" He suddenly clapped his hands together, swiveling his chair about. "You all are about to embark on a B-ranked mission which could possibly escalate into an S-ranked mission. Your time limit is well…unlimited to an extent. Tsunade would like you lot to be done in two weeks but with circumstances being what they are…well, this mission is our top priority. Any questions yet?" Naruto's hand shot up. "Yes Naruto?"

"Well…um…" Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. Naruto yelped. "Do we get any super cool and freaky gadgets?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "If you consider your standard scrolls and Summons 'super cool and freaky' then _yes_ you do." His eyes darted to Sakura. "Any _other_ questions, my dear?" Silence followed his question as Naruto sulked. "Moving on, each of you get a credit card, courtesy of the Academy." He whipped four shiny pieces of plastic out of his sleeve with deadly speed. Team Seven was once again reminded that Genma, for all his jokes and flirtations, was a force to be reckoned with. With a flick of the wrist, Genma threw the cards to Sai who deftly caught them. He plucked a set of keys out of one of the empty mugs and tossed it to Sakura. "Go get your scrolls sweetheart. I hope to see you in one piece upon your return."

Sakura smirked and nodded, making her way out of the room feeling much more confident than when she'd entered it.

* * *

Sakura sat docilely on Sasuke's bed, feeling refreshed after her ten-minute shower. She was completely unwilling to go near Naruto's side of the room. She couldn't see the floor and she swore she'd just seen something _move_. "Naruto," she began cautiously.

"Yes Sakura?" he asked obliviously.

"Do you _ever_ clean up your side of the room?"

"No," Sasuke snorted, folding a few of his shirts that proudly displayed his clan's symbol.

Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke, I don't think it's a good idea to try traveling inconspicuously with your clan's logo marking a target on your back."

Naruto guffawed in laughter, falling off his own bed into the chaos of his floor. Sakura cringed, turning to check her own supplies. "Are you sure it's alright for me to borrow your clothes Sai?" she asked as she placed a few of his dark shirts into her backpack.

Sai nodded from his side of the room. Somehow, the three boys had survived the past eight or so years of being roommates with one another, despite the fact that Naruto was a slob and Sasuke and Sai were both neat freaks. "Of course, Best Friend." He tilted his head in confusion. "Though in my studies, it has shown that when a man shares clothing with a woman they are in a romantic relationship." He was oblivious to the way that Naruto went eerily silent and Sasuke's Sharingan flickered to life. "Are we lovers Sakura?"

Before she could reply, both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki pounced upon him, sending them all to the ground. Sighing, Sakura ignored their fight and focused on packing. She had her two scrolls, one for weaponry and the other for medical supplies. Her, or rather Sai's, clothing consisted of three dark, long sleeve shirts, two pairs jeans and a belt. She supposed that they'd have to shop on the way for undergarments and socks. Sakura snorted at the very idea of her Team going to a mall. She also had her wallet, fake ID, Academy credit card and some protein bars. They were definitely going to have to stop to grab a bite to eat before hitting the road…

"Boys!" she yelled over the commotion they were making. They all paused to look at her. She grinned deviously. "How do you all feel about McDonald's?"

* * *

-1/26-  
Complete  
-1/26-

* * *

And thus, the boys of Team Seven discover the wonders of fast food. I'm positive Naruto loves it, Sai's indifferent (surprise, surprise) and Sasuke absolutely abhors it. After all, he is an Uchiha. He is used to fine dining.

So…Akatsuki. Yeah, there will be a back-story on exactly how they went rogue and what not. I wonder why Sasuke hates them so much? Hm. Why the interest in Sakura and Naruto?

Sectors and whatever will be this universe's equivalent of the Hidden Villages. In my mind, the Boarding Academy for the Gifted is located in Atlanta, Georgia. I wonder how they'll start their adventure?

Oh, and the poll is still up, I'd love to get more feedback on what sort of Familiar Sakura should have!

Anyway, read and review please! I love getting feedback!

-jay


	2. Of Concourses & Clashes

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! **

_Summary_: As everything she had ever known is turned upside down, Sakura strikes out with her newly founded team in a perilous time when friend and foe alike can become complications. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Sequel to "no good gift (goes unpunished)." Multi-chaptered.

_Pairing(s): _SakuraxNaruto, SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxSai, SakuraxGaara, SakuraxDeidara, SakuraxSasori, SakuraxKisame, SakuraxItachi, SakuraxHidan, SakuraxKakuzu, SakuraxTobi, SakuraxMadara, SakuraxPein, KakashixSakura, KibaxSakura, ChojixSakura, ShikamaruxSakura, HakuxSakura, ZabuzaxSakura, LeexSakura, NejixSakura, ZetsuxSakura, KimimaroxSakura, KabutoxSakura, ShinoxSakura, SuigetsuxSakura, JugoxSakura, ShisuixSakura, IzunaxSakura, KotetsuxSakura, IzumoxSakura, GenmaxSakura, KonohamaruxSakura, YamatoxSakura, BxSakura, CxSakura, DaruixSakura, MenmaxSakura, JiraiyaxTsunade, OrochimaruxTsunade, (_implied_) AxTsunade

_Genre_: Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst

_Warnings: _some cursing (they _are_ teenagers!), general OOC-ness, dark and sometimes suggestive themes

_Notes:_ So...much Team Seven bonding ahead. Every character mentioned will appear at some point in the story. Actually, other pairings will probably be added along the way. Oh, and head's up, Menma will be making an appearance at some point in the future. Be prepared!

_Chapter Summary: _In which Sasuke sulks; Sakura contemplates; Naruto is amused; and Team Seven runs into trouble.

* * *

"the gifted and i"  
-2/26-  
Of Concourses & Clashes

* * *

Naruto stared curiously at the vehicle before him. While he had, of course, ridden in a car before, even _driven _one despite Sakura's protests, he had never seen a car with such a bright yellow color before! Excitedly, he ran over to Sakura, nearly pouncing on her as he tried to restrain the appearance of his tail. He was pretty positive that it wouldn't be appreciated.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up from where she had been fiddling with her iPod.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"So are we riding in this thing?" His brilliant blue eyes were lit with so much enthusiasm that Sakura had to stifle a laugh. It was a _taxi,_ nothing to get too worked up over.

"Yes we are," she replied, keeping a straight face as she slid her iPod into her pocket. Sakura glanced down at the baggy clothing. No offense to Sai, but his clothes swamped her. She _definitely_ was going to be using some of the cash that Genma had given them for new, comfortable clothes. She watched cautiously as Naruto began to shake with obvious excitement before being suddenly engulfed in a hug. "Naruto!" she yelled from where she was being suffocated. "Let go!"

He merely laughed, dragging her into the vehicle. Sai and Sasuke, who had wisely remained on the sidelines of that particular event, merely shrugged before crawling into the taxi behind them. Sasuke ended up in the front with the nervous looking driver while Sakura was squished between a hyperactive Naruto and a disinterested Sai.

And thus Team Seven got off to an auspicious start; Naruto chattering a mile an hour as Sakura tried to fight some much needed rest. A sentimental smile tilted Sakura's lips upward as she drifted off, at least some things never changed.

* * *

Sakura was practically bouncing with excitement as she watched Sai order his cheeseburger from a rather bored looking cashier. She'd sent Naruto off to scout for seating in the overcrowded McDonald's; something he'd done grudgingly. She had been forced to promise to order him two Big Macs and a large order of fries. Sakura couldn't help but shudder in disgust after doing the deed. Sure, she enjoyed greasy food from time to time but Naruto apparently had a stomach of steel.

"Have you decided what to order yet?" she asked her third teammate, who had commandeered a corner to brood in as he glared at anyone who came within two feet of him.

Sasuke made a noncommittal grunt. Sakura just rolled her eyes, knowing better than to try to coerce Sasuke away from pouting.

Sai ambled back over to them, looking out of place with an empty Styrofoam cup and an even emptier smile. Sakura winced; Sai was irritated by something. "Sakura," he began.

Sakura went on the alert; he only used her actual name when he was feeling threatened by something. "Yes Sai?" she answered anxiously.

"Why did the cashier say, 'Damn, that's a fine piece of tail' to his companion after you walked away?" Sai questioned obliviously, doing an eerily spot-on impression of their cashier's deadpan.

Sakura stiffened, heat rising to her face. "Don't worry about it Sai." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke's Sharingan flicker to life. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she grabbed both of her dark haired teammates and steered them over to the table that Naruto had chosen. At least she'd saved that miserable man's existence…

"Hey bastard! What crawled up _your_ ass while I was busy?" Naruto's loud voice cut through the tension.

"Nothing!" Sakura exclaimed, giving Sasuke and Sai a warning look; one that they had learned to obey.

Naruto squinted at them for a few more moments before shrugging it all off. "Whatever." He suddenly brightened, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders. "So is their food like really good? I've never been to a fast food restaurant before!"

"You say that like it's something to proud of, idiot," Sasuke bit out scathingly, still upset over the crude comment.

"Neither have you, Pansy," Sai pointed out kindly.

"Alright!" interrupted Sakura, unwilling to once again play Switzerland during what was about to become World War III. "Sasuke, you need to go order your food right? Naruto, Sai and I will go get our drinks."

"Sure you can _handle_ such a difficult task?" Naruto sneered at the Uchiha, still miffed about his bitchiness.

Sakura shook her head and dragged the boys apart, cursing the pigheadedness of men everywhere.

* * *

It had taken quite some time and a bit of flattery to boost their egos, but Sakura had finally gotten her boys to settle down and eat their meals in a companionable silence. Aside from the Sasuke fiasco with another cashier, their trip out was going better than expected. "Alright," Sakura said, finishing off the last of her fries and quickly swiping a few from an oblivious Naruto. "Now that we're out in the unGifted world, we're a bit safer from any wayward ears." Her teammates nodded in agreement. Sakura's face fell as she contemplated what needed to be said. Fortifying herself, the girl said, "Now we…we need to discuss the traitors at the Academy and their motives for revealing themselves."

They all sat in a contemplative silence for a few moments before Sai, ever the objective thinker, spoke, "From what information Sakura and I have gathered from the traitors we confronted, it seems that most of the defectors were experimented on by Orochimaru. He managed to keep them from going to the Headmistress, either through fear or promises to fulfill their desires.

"The last time he assaulted the school, Orochimaru was after Sasuke, and most likely, the Sharingan. Thankfully, we had…" Sai actually paused when he saw Sasuke's face twist angrily. He truly had gotten better at picking up emotions! Sai coughed slightly. "…Well, we all know that Orochimaru, as twisted and perverse as he is, is a genius when it comes to experimentation. Who knows what he could have done with the Sharingan?" All of them shivered as they contemplated the possibilities. Sai narrowed his eyes in slight anger and frustration. "This time he's changed his game. This time he was after Sakura."

Sai fell silent as they tried to imagine what he would use Sakura for. Sakura knew that her teammates knew exactly what Orochimaru would do, but were too afraid and most likely disgusted to mention it. Sakura sighed, deciding to take over the explaining. "He…" She wrinkled her nose as she prepared herself for the rest of the sentence. "He wants my body. Oh don't give me that look Naruto!" she snapped. "We all know that he wants to use me as some sort of…incubator to produce new Gifted children.

"After all, having a Gifted female's body to experiment on?" Sakura laughed mirthlessly. "He'd have a field day with that one. Face it; the only thing Orochimaru is after according to Headmistress Tsunade and Jiraiya is immortality. I'm sure he's gotten it into his head that he can use any children I produce to attain his goal."

Sakura stopped, dropping her eyes to the table and willing herself to keep from crying. She couldn't help it though. Every time she closed her eyes she saw herself again at the age of thirteen; helplessly standing in front of Sasuke with only a dagger to protect herself. _Sickly pale skin._ Her hands tightened on the table. _Feverishly yellow eyes._ She grit her teeth over her tongue, tasting iron in her mouth. _Smooth, sinister laugh: "_You_? Ha, not even a challenge."_ In fact, if it hadn't been for…

Sakura was startled out of her thoughts as a warm, tanned hand clasped one of her own firmly. "Sakura, it's over." She looked up into crystalline blue eyes, allowing the tears to fall from her own. Naruto looked alarmed; it was _very_ rare for Sakura to cry. He pulled the nearly hysterical girl closer into a hug, ignoring the curious stares from other customers as he quietly rocked her. Sasuke, though highly uncomfortable with physical contact in general, laid a soft hand over one of hers and glared at all the interested bystanders. Every last one of them turned away with embarrassment and shame. Sai, feeling more than a bit left out, also wrapped himself around Sakura, allowing his quiet warmth to calm her. Naruto whispered quietly into her ear as her sobs stopped, "It's okay."

And though it was a lie, though Sakura had lost so many people she'd cared about in one day, and though her figurative boogeyman had truly turned his attention away from one of her best friends and to her instead, Sakura chose to believe in him and in her teammates. She took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, guys," Sakura rasped, wiping the tear tracts away. "I just got a little overwhelmed for a moment."

They all nodded, watching her warily. Sakura huffed in amusement; just because she'd had a bit of a breakdown didn't mean that she was going to attack them or anything! As a matter of fact, the cry left her feeling more level-headed than she had felt in quite some time. Sasuke cleared his throat gruffly, getting down to business. "So we each have about $5000 on our Academy cards, meaning we can buy airfare tickets." He gave Sakura an askance glance, rather unsure about these things. She nodded subtly. "Anyway, we're trying to get to Kumo as fast as possible, but we'll need to switch flights to try to keep people off our tail."

Catching Sasuke's meaningful stare, Sakura took over. "While you guys were strangling each other with Naruto's nasty socks, I bought us some tickets." She rummaged through her pack, pulling out eight printed tickets. "We'll be using the names on our fake IDs so remember them!" Sakura gave Naruto a pointed look. He chuckled nervously. "Anyway, we'll be flying to Kansas City, Missouri on the Red Eye." At their confused looks she clarified, "Late flight. From there we will fly to Las Vegas, Nevada in the late morning and probably rent a car or something. It's pretty simple."

"On the off chance we get separated, we'll rendezvous in Las Vegas," explained Sai. "If anyone is kidnapped or otherwise incapacitated, hit the SOS button on your belt and we'll try to come to you. This is a mission about espionage and secrecy so don't blow it, Dickless, Pansy." He gave them a smile.

Sasuke snorted. "Fat chance of that happening."

"Yeah you jerk! I'm the master of secrecy!" Naruto proclaimed loudly. His teammates gave his orange jacket a pointed look. "What?"

"_Anyway_!" Sakura exclaimed exasperatedly. "We need to get to the airport and get situated." She gave her ID a scrutinizing look. _Of course_ Genma would seek to humiliate her in such a way. "How do you guys think I'll look as a blonde?"

* * *

The bus ride to the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta airport was rather uneventful as far as Team Seven was concerned. Naruto only called out one person, Sai wasn't punched by an insulted stranger surprisingly and Sakura managed to keep Sasuke from setting an infatuated woman's hair on fire. Sakura sighed a breath of relief; all in a day's work as the Team Seven peacemaker.

"Wow this place is humongous!" Naruto exclaimed, running to and fro in the airport; ignoring the scandalized and somewhat amused looks of passerby. "You've flown before Sakura?"

"Naruto, it's still smaller than the Academy!" huffed Sakura in begrudging amusement. "I flew once when I was five; we were visiting my grandparents in Texas."

"Whoa! Is flying super awesome?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke roughly shoved the hyperactive teenager, causing Naruto to stumble to the side, almost dropping his gear. "Calm down dead last. We're supposed to be inconspicuous right now!"

"Oh, right," Naruto laughed sheepishly.

Sakura sighed at their antics, running a hand through her blonde wig. She had to admit that Quartermaster Genma was quite thorough; including both a wig and eyebrows in the supplies he'd given them. He'd even given Naruto makeup to cover up his whiskers. Still, making her a blonde was a bit unreasonable; Sakura felt way too much like Ino at the moment. Then again, pink hair _did_ have a habit of getting her noticed.

"Is everything alright, Best Friend?" Sai asked, interpreting her sigh to be one of frustration.

"Hm?" Sakura replied distractedly, rifling through their tickets. "Yes, everything is perfectly alright. I'm just a bit frazzled at the moment." She grinned brilliantly at her quiet friend. "No worries though! I'll be able to get a bit of sleep on the plane I'm sure. Speaking of which…"

Sakura turned to their arguing teammates. "Boys! It's time to go! Since we don't need to check any bags in, let's head over to airport security!"

With those words, Sakura weaved her way into the thinning crowd, praying that her teammates would follow. She smiled when she heard sounds of Naruto's protests following her. Thank goodness. Sakura made her way into the line for security check-up, smiling as her boys caught up with her.

"What'd ya do that for Sakura?" Naruto grumbled. "You know I don't like being left alone with the bastards."

Sakura merely shrugged helplessly, shuffling forward in the slow-moving line. She watched the crush of people around them calculatingly, wondering if any were Council spies or rogue individuals. It hurt to have to assume that everyone, no matter how friendly they were, could possibly work for an ambiguous organization.

Zoned out as she was, Sakura was startled to hear someone ask, "Ticket please?"

Flushing, Sakura dug about in her purse for a few moments before handing the balding, genial airport personnel her ticket and ID. "Sorry."

He laughed. "No problem, miss! Trust me; I understand how hard it can be to pull an all-nighter."

Sakura smiled nervously and made her way into the actual security check line, slipping off her shoes and the belt that held her overlarge pants on. Maybe even the kind older security guard was an enemy and the very idea made Sakura sick to the stomach. She hated living in fear, paranoid of everyone around her.

Team Seven made their way through security without incident, though Sasuke _had_ been pulled aside by a female guard for a more "hands-on" inspection. This of course led Naruto to degenerate into guffaws as the four teenagers hopped onto the airport tram and made their way to their concourse bickering all the way.

* * *

Sakura plopped into her seat, sighing in relief as she turned to look out the small window. After thirty minutes of tense waiting for boarding, the plane was finally ready to take off. Sai smoothly slid into the seat next to her, buckling himself in before settling into a bland stare directed her way.

Shaking herself, she turned to him. "Yes?"

"Why are Dickless and Pansy so upset?"

Sakura snorted; upset was an understatement. When the boys had realized the seating arrangements, Naruto and Sasuke had protested until they were blue in the face. In the end, it hadn't done either of them much good. "They're just angry that they have to sit beside each other for two hours."

Sai smiled. "I'm happy with my seating arrangement."

Sakura grinned brightly. "As am I."

Sai hesitated as more people headed past them to their seats. While Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had been helping him identify emotions, he was still unsure if he was right about how Sakura was feeling currently. "Are you…feeling alright Best Friend?"

"As well as can be expected," she replied with a slightly bitter tone.

"Would…would you like to talk about it?" Sai asked quietly.

Sakura sat silently for a few long moments, contemplating the offer. Just as the plane started taking off, she responded, "I think I'll take you up on that offer Sai. I just ask that you don't tell Naruto or Sasuke what I'm about to say to you. It'll cause them to worry unnecessarily.

"Honestly, I feel almost numb to all the sudden betrayals. When…" Sakura paused to take a deep breath. It hurt to air out old wounds and scars. "When the Akatsuki…turned against us, I was seriously hurt and shocked. I kept praying and hoping that I would never experience that pain again but deep down, I think I always knew this would happen." She sighed. "I…_expected_ this to happen again. I always wondered _why_ it was so easy for Orochimaru to get into the Academy the first time. I guess we all know now."

Feeling far outside of his comfort zone, Sai awkwardly wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders, rubbing her arm in a soothing motion. Sakura leaned into his comforting warmth, closing her eyes against the faces that flashed through her mind.

_Traitors,_ her mind hissed.

_Friends,_ her heart whispered.

With a smile, Sakura mumbled, "Thank you Sai," before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sakura was startled from her nap when Sai began jostling her shoulders. "Best Friend, we are here."

Sakura yawned, rubbing at her eyes sleepily and shrugging off the arm still wrapped around her shoulders. "Thanks Sai."

Sakura gathered up her gear, stuffing little odds and ins into her backpack. She looked around and noticed that everyone was exiting the airplane and her other teammates were standing nearby, arguing loudly and obnoxiously. Sakura patted Sai on the shoulder and slid past him, knocking both Sasuke and Naruto over the heads to get them to quiet down. "Chill guys," she announced with a grin, deftly slipping into the slow moving line leaving the aircraft. "We're here and you two don't have to keep griping about everything!"

"Tch, annoying," Sasuke grumbled as he shoved Naruto into one of the empty seats.

"Hey, take that back bastard!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura is not annoying!"

"I must agree with Dickless here. Pansy you are in the wrong," Sai stated simply, following behind Sakura.

"Guys!" she protested.

Her voice went unnoticed as Naruto stood, arms flailing wildly.

And thus, the boys of Team Seven fell to bickering again.

Sakura watched them for a brief moment, contemplating the usage of her Gift. Nah, too much of a hassle with so many people around. Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyeing her three team members. "I'm…going to go get some coffee," she muttered, turning on her heels and making her way to the Starbuck's that she'd seen earlier. With all the stress she was bound to have to endure, caffeine was going to be essential.

* * *

Sakura breathed in the sweet, sweet scent of coffee as she held her paper cup to her nose greedily. Caffeine was seriously the best invention, Gifted, nonGifted or otherwise.

She looked about at the different shops as she leisurely made her way back to her teammates. It was nice to simply _be_ after a long, stressful day. She needed this time to herself, jamming out to the music on her iPod and taking periodic sips of her hot, delicious coffee.

She scanned the people around her idly, looking for another way to pass her time. Choking on her coffee, Sakura caught sight of two tall men heading her way purposefully, one with light blue skin and the other with Sharingan bright eyes. Both wore the large black coats covered in red, swirling clouds that so defined the Akatsuki and instilled fear within the hearts of Gifted everywhere.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Oh shit._

* * *

-2/26-  
Complete  
-2/26-

* * *

Cliffhanger! Actually, the Akatsuki scene was supposed to be included here, but it just didn't work out that way.

Sorry for so much filler in this chapter, but I wanted to showcase Team Seven's dynamics. They all have a unique relationship with each other and their bonds will definitely be displayed with all that will be happening soon enough.

Next time will focus on the Akatsuki encounter and you'll get a glimpse on their reasons for defecting. I'm sure Sasuke will be pretty pissed either way~!

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review! I will ask, however, that you don't ask for a "quick/soon/etc. update." I'll update when I'll update and asking those sorts of questions definitely don't inspire me to write.

-jay


	3. Of Discoveries & Disappearances

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED.**

_Summary:_ As everything she had ever known is turned upside down, Sakura strikes out with her newly founded team in a perilous time when friend and foe alike can create problems. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Sequel to "no good gift (goes unpunished)." Multi-chaptered.

_Pairing(s): _SakuraxNaruto, SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxSai, SakuraxGaara, SakuraxDeidara, SakuraxSasori, SakuraxKisame, SakuraxItachi, SakuraxHidan, SakuraxKakuzu, SakuraxTobi, SakuraxMadara, SakuraxPein, KakashixSakura, KibaxSakura, ChojixSakura, ShikamaruxSakura, HakuxSakura, ZabuzaxSakura, LeexSakura, NejixSakura, ZetsuxSakura, KimimaroxSakura, KabutoxSakura, ShinoxSakura, SuigetsuxSakura, JugoxSakura, ShisuixSakura, IzunaxSakura, KotetsuxSakura, IzumoxSakura, GenmaxSakura, KonohamaruxSakura, YamatoxSakura, BxSakura, CxSakura, DaruixSakura, JiraiyaxTsunade, OrochimaruxTsunade, (_implied_) AxTsunade

_Warnings: _some cursing, general OOC-ness, dark and sometimes suggestive themes

_Notes_: And the Akatsuki have arrived! Whatever shall we do?

So, the whole thing about Orochimaru's first attack on the Academy mirrors the attack during the exam in the Forest of Death. Many events, places and concepts in this story will be drawn from the actual _Naruto_ universe. However, unlike in the Forest of Death, Sasuke wasn't bitten. I wonder why…

Oh, and someone asked how old Sakura is in this piece. She's seventeen at the moment.

_Chapter Summary: _In which the Akatsuki are surprised; Team Seven is pissed off in general; Sakura gets a phone call; plans are changed; cursing abounds; and trouble hounds Team Seven's every move.

* * *

"the gifted and i"  
-3/26-  
Of Discoveries & Disappearances

* * *

_Oh shit._

_Oh SHIT._

_OH SHIT!_

Sakura panicked, ducking into one of the nearby concourses, quickly throwing away her drink as she weaved through the crowd of meandering people. Chancing a glance behind her, she noticed that Itachi was still on her trail while Kisame was suspiciously absent. Seriously though, what the hell? She felt her heart began to beat overtime out of nervousness as her palms became suspiciously slick with sweat. Dammit. This was _not_ how this was supposed to go down. She was supposed to be calm and confident but Sakura knew that she would not even be able to make eye contact with the Uchiha prodigy.

Sakura ducked into a small alcove, placing a hand above her heart as she tried to calm her racing mind. She needed to get back to her oblivious teammates and _quickly_. Sakura glanced down at her hands. They were shaking.

Slowly, Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled, knowing that she was wasting precious time but unable to do anything else. _I am tranquil,_ she told herself. _I am a placid pond. I am-_

Sakura let out a gasp as a gentle, long-fingered hand wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes flickered opened to meet Sharingan-bright eyes.

-_SCREWED._

* * *

Breaking out of the rather heated argument, Sasuke looked around himself with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto and Sai immediately stopped bickering and scanned the surrounding area.

"It appears that she is not here," Sai said in that irritating, matter-of-fact way that always made Sasuke want to slam the boy's head into the ground. Sasuke caught signs of Sai's worry though in the creases around his eyes and the minute tightening of his hands.

Naruto looked over at the youngest Uchiha with a look of horror on his suddenly pale face. "Shit."

* * *

Sakura looked around the red and black world, watching with trepidation as Itachi released her arms. Sakura folded her arms across her chest in an effort to keep them from shaking. She resolutely stared her captor in the eyes, refusing to examine the surroundings of the place she'd visited only once before. _Tsukuyomi._

"Was that really necessary?" Sakura asked, cursing her inability to keep the quaver out of her voice. Of everyone in Akatsuki, Itachi had been the one who haunted most of her nightmares. Well, Hidan did too on occasion, but the silent, cold efficiency of Itachi terrified her.

"Hn," Itachi replied, an inscrutable look on his face. It was like he was wearing a mask.

"Well?" Sakura demanded angrily, resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

"I suggest you cease your current efforts, girl," Itachi said. "Your mission is bound to fail."

Sakura's fears were quickly being overridden by anger. "_Girl_? Are you serious? I have a name, Uchiha, I suggest you use it."

His face twisted and within a blink of the eye, he loomed above her, gripping her arms in irrational fury. Itachi couldn't help it. Even though she had every right to be angry, to hate him, he just couldn't stop himself. No one ever saw him lose his cool. She was different. "Very well, _Haruno_," he hissed, throwing her to the ground. "You and your pathetic little teammates are destined to fail. The Akatsuki will insure it." His red eyes clashed with her furious green ones. "_I _will insure it."

Sakura scowled, slightly fearful of this new, wrathful Itachi. In all the years she'd known him… No, she wouldn't do that to herself. Obviously, she _hadn't_ known him, even back then. She rose to her feet warily, keeping her eyes down in a posture of submission. "Really now?" Her eyes met his determinedly. "Well _I _will do everything in _my_ power to stop you. I'll tear Akatsuki to its very foundations, brick by brick."

"Are you sure you want to discover the dismal secrets that lie in our foundation?" Itachi sneered. Sakura hesitated. "Oh yes, your naïve little eyes will be open to the machinations that are hidden behind the petty ideals of your precious Academy." He circled her now, watching her shake. Itachi wanted to reach out to her, to insure that she was real and that she was _here_ with him but there was no time for that. "Everything-" He stepped into her personal space, lips tracing along the shell of her ear. "Everything you love is a lie."

"No." Sakura's head snapped up, cracking him hard across the nose. "I refuse to believe you! Get out!" Itachi's eyes widened as Tsukuyomi began to shake all around him. He stumbled. "GET OUT!" she shouted, ripping her consciousness out of his family's most powerful technique.

Itachi couldn't help but smile softly as he was yanked unwillingly out of his own technique. She was awakening…

Sakura blinked away the spots in her eyes, trying to gain her vision again. Looking up she caught sight of Itachi's eyes, a grey so similar to Sasuke's own, bleeding. Sakura frowned, almost reaching out in concern before thinking better of it. Without warning, Itachi dropped to his knees before her and Sakura sent a bit of her Gift into him to knock him out.

She ran off without looking back.

* * *

Sakura practically dove behind a family of chatty tourists, rifling through her bag for another of her disguises. She'd been trained to do this sort of thing right? Of course, she'd never thought that the freaking _Akatsuki_ would be tailing her, but whatever. Also Tsukuyomi? Never covered in any textbooks that she knew of. After haphazardly throwing on a black wig and removing her hoodie, Sakura gracefully joined a large group of fast-moving teenagers, starting to talk with one of the stoned looking ones.

Taking a quick glance around, Sakura grabbed a pair of sunglasses from one of the nearby stores and shoved them on her face. She peered around and noticed that she could no longer see either Itachi or Kisame. She wasn't quite sure if this was good or bad. Sakura smiled in relief as their concourse appeared in her vision. So close…

Sakura swerved lithely out of the way as someone stepped in front of her. Looking up Sakura caught sight of pale blue skin and crooked grin.

"Kisame!" she hissed, glaring viciously at the man.

"Little bit!" he greeted amiably, ignoring the fact that they were technically enemies. "What a pleasant surprise!"

His heart fell as Sakura's features twisted into a deep frown. Of course, it was only natural. He, and the others, had betrayed Konoha. Not her though. Never her. In fact...

Kisame was broken from his thoughts when Sakura scowled, whirling away as he cautiously made his way to her. Eyeing a nearby cart of tourist goodies, Sakura shrugged and shoved it into his path before making a quick and efficient exit. She ducked out of sight just as Kisame managed to right himself.

"Shit," he muttered, nursing a bruise on his arm. "Leader is not going to like this."

* * *

Sakura swerved around weary eyed travelers as she made her way back to her team, cursing under her breath the entire way. Why _here _of all places? They were in the middle of nowhere; things like this couldn't just be attributed to coincidence. Akatsuki was on their trail. Every nerve in her body was on alert and screamed at her to get out of the enclosed airport. Sakura sighed in relief as she caught sight of Naruto's trademark orange jacket moving in the opposite direction. They really needed to think about changing that boy's wardrobe...

"Dawn is coming," Sakura said nonchalantly, breezing her way over to them and quickly grabbing her stuff from Naruto's arms. She took in their looks of comprehension and alarm with satisfaction. "I'm feeling a bit stifled in here, how about you guys? I could use some fresh air."

"Of course," Sai said blandly, gathering the contents of his pack. "Dickless, Pansy, let's go."

Hooking arms with Sakura, Sai passed his two other flabbergasted teammates.

"Sasuke," Sakura pleaded, catching the dark, contemplating look on his face. Sharingan red flashed her way. "_Don't. _We can't. It isn't the time."

Sasuke glared at her with his red, red eyes and Sakura held her breath. Suddenly, his face furrowed as he took in the sight of her arms. His Sharingan whirled wildly. "Did he—" he couldn't finish.

Sakura glanced down at her arms, wondering what he was so worried about. She blanched. Both of her arms were bruised heavily with handprints. In her adrenaline rush, Sakura hadn't felt the bruising begin. "Never you mind," she replied evenly, allowing her Gift to coat her hands lightly as she quickly healed it. "Let's go."

Naruto, who had started frowning darkly when he realized that Sakura was injured, restrained himself and watched the young Uchiha tensely, prepared for anything. After a few very tense moments, Sasuke switched off his Sharingan and roughly brushed past his teammates. "Well?" he grunted to them. "Come on then."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged vibrant grins, linking arms with the irritable boy. Sakura could only hope that this short-lived tranquility and happiness would last.

It didn't.

* * *

Sakura cursed under her breath, ducking what could have been a crushing blow from Samehada. She had to wonder how exactly Kisame had snuck it onto an airplane. Sakura had nothing against the sword, honestly, she loved it. Its owner on the other hand...

Sakura's hand lit up with her Gift as she threw yet another punch at Kisame.

Everything had been going as well as could be expected, they'd ducked out of the airport, taken a taxi (to Naruto's never-ending joy) to a rather shady motel, revised a few of their plans and fell asleep. All had been well.

If only Sasuke hadn't snuck out...

When Sakura woke up and noticed Sasuke's bed was unmade and cold, she knew it was going to end badly. She was right. It hadn't been very hard to track Sasuke; his fluctuating Gift immediately told her where he was. They found him in an abandoned railroad warehouse, facing off with his elder brother and Kisame. Despite all his strength, Sasuke had been losing pretty badly. Kisame had immediately engaged her and as she was the only one with a weapon that could match his, her teammates let her be.

Sakura took a glance at her teammates to see how they were faring. Sasuke was holding an epic showdown with Itachi, Naruto was backing him up, and Sai was making his way over to help them. All was normal then.

The sound of metal grating on metal drew Sakura's attention back to her fight. Samehada was bearing down on Aka, Sakura's lovely battle axe, with a ferocious intensity. Sakura immediately felt the drain of Samehada's unique abilities. Sakura quickly sideswiped at Kisame before hopping a small distance away, panting heavily. She was running on fumes, her two week long mission, her fight at the Academy and lack of sleep were definitely catching up on her.

_Damn it!_ she cursed to herself, trying to keep up with Kisame's smooth and precise movements. Her form was lagging and Samehada was taking its toll upon her.

Frowning, Sakura contemplated using her Familiars but realized it would take too much of her Gift. Without thinking, she questioned, "Why?"

Kisame's brow darkened and his dangerous movements increased, bringing Samehada closer and closer to her. Incensed by his silence Sakura demanded, "Why Kisame? Why? Why'd you do it? Why did all of you do it? I was only fourteen Kisame!"

Kisame scowled. "Pinky..."

"Don't 'Pinky' me! You lost that right long ago!" Sakura screamed, swinging Aka erratically now.

Kisame refused to reply, concentrating only on incapacitating her. He knew she wouldn't understand. Not yet. Later on perhaps, he would finally be able to tell her, but not tonight. She wasn't ready unfortunately.

Sakura huffed as Kisame's efforts to decapitate her doubled. Seriously? She was barely keeping up as it was. Sakura tried to shake away the bone-deep weariness that pervaded her body, but it was no good. Sakura fought off a yawn as she parried yet another arm-numbing blow. Why weren't her teammates helping? Sakura began to worry over them.

Distracted, Sakura misjudged the angle Samehada was coming from, allowing the sword to rake its way down the side of her abdomen. Sakura couldn't fight the agonized scream that escaped her as Kisame looked at her with horrorstricken eyes. Well, apparently he _hadn't_ wanted to decapitate her.

She wasn't able to ponder this interesting thought as a blond blur appeared in front of her. Naruto, entering what they had deemed the "Kyuubi State," growled menacingly at Kisame, five red tails waving behind him. Sasuke and Sai still struggled against Itachi, who had suddenly ceased any truly threatening attacks.

With Kisame occupied by Naruto, Sakura quickly juggled Aka around into her other hand before slapping her left hand against her stomach, waiting for her Gift to flare to life. After a few painfully long moments, her Gift slowly flickered green over her hand. Sakura bit her lip as she realized that her Gift wasn't functioning at proper speed. She was almost completely drained.

_Shit._

Her horrified eyes flashed over to Sasuke, green locking with Sharingan red. Reading the absolute panic in the girl's eyes, Sasuke reluctantly disengaged his brother, Summoning some of his Horse Familiars to keep him momentarily occupied. Sai followed quickly. Swooping in near his fallen teammate, Sai scooped a rapidly paling Sakura into his arms, watching agitatedly as Sasuke calmed Naruto down from his Kyuubi State.

Sakura blinked hazily, trying to fight off her exhaustion and watch the battle. Deliriously, she noticed that Sai smelled really, really good. Huh. How had she not noticed before? She nuzzled into his chest, staring uncomprehendingly at Naruto's red tails. Red. They were so pretty. Like the Sharingan! Sharingan...

A laugh bubbled up in Sakura's throat and she laughed and laughed and laughed as the world around her was painted red.

Distantly, Sakura heard Naruto scream in fury before everything went black.

* * *

Sakura woke with a start, panting and sweating as she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. She was lying in a well-furnished queen size bed, surrounded by fluffy, soft pillows. The walls were painted a muted green, and all the furniture accented the room with a warm brown hue. Her brow furrowed; this wasn't the motel room, it was too nice for that.

Sakura moved to sit up before biting back a scream of pain. Okay, apparently she _wasn't_ completely healed yet. Sakura looked down at her side, catching sight of the flaring green of her Gift, dulled only by exhaustion. She sighed, allowing her head to fall back against the pillow, knowing that she would be there for quite some time.

She drifted in and out of varying stages of consciousness, startling awake only when the door creaked open. Sakura looked up with wide eyes as Sasuke entered the room, hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looked into her eyes, and Sakura caught a flash of a rare emotion for Sasuke: guilt.

Sakura struggled into a semi-manageable sitting position, preparing herself for the worst. It was rare of Sasuke to display emotions so plainly, even rarer for him to show remorse.

"What's up?" she asked casually, eyes flitting around as she tried to gather clues about his mood and the cause of it. He merely scowled, grunting a bit. Sakura sighed, realizing it was one of _those_ days. "Well sit down!" she declared, patting the place beside her.

He hesitated for a moment before gingerly taking a seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Sakura waited him out. Sasuke was never one for uncomfortable staring.

Sure enough, the back of his neck heated as he snapped, "Yes?"

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow at him, giving him the dreaded _look_. It was the look she gave Naruto when he spent all of his monthly allowance on ramen and the exact same look she gave Sai when he said something completely demeaning to instigate a fight among the boys. It was also the look she gave Sasuke whenever he was being a complete tool. Such as now.

He sighed, breath hissing between his teeth. "You could've _died_," he muttered angrily, eyes brightening with Sharingan.

Sakura frowned. She definitely had not expected that one. "You could have too."

"You don't understand Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed, turning to look her straight in the eyes. "_I_ was responsible for what happened yesterday! _Me_! By pursuing..." he paused, struggling for a word, "_him_, I almost lost you. It was my fault you got injured." Sakura moved to argue but he cut her off, "It was. There is no point in denying it."

Sakura gave him the _look_ but didn't try to argue. They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Sakura concentrated on healing herself. Finally, Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's arm. "What you did could have compromised the mission; there is no point in lying to you about that." He winced. "You have to realize though that you can't protect me from everything. It's a risk we take daily and I knew that when I signed up to be placed on an active team. I am upset with your recklessness though." She stared him dead in the eyes. "Why'd you go out of your way to chase down...him?"

Sasuke scowled, clenching his fists. "You know exactly why Sakura! Dammit Sakura what he did broke something in me!"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked angrily. "It hurt me too! I don't know if you realize it Sasuke but-but Itachi hurt both of us deeply! I've never experienced pain like that in my seventeen years of life! I haven't put you guys at risk though in a need to act out my vengeance."

Sasuke turned away, jaw ticking. Sakura sighed, reaching up a hand to brush against his cheek. "I'm not asking you to give up on your revenge; I wouldn't do that to you. Please, think of us before you behave in such a reckless manner again."

Sasuke looked at her, Sharingan red bleeding back to his usual warm grey. Finally he sighed, placing his hand over hers. "I...apologize for my actions today. I'll work on it. I promise. Oh, we've made a few revisions to the plan while you were...recuperating. Obviously, we can't go back to the airport so we'll be traveling by other means." He smiled slightly at her before standing. "I'll leave you to rest now."

And with that, Sasuke left Sakura to the quiet of the luxurious hotel room. She grinned to herself despite the exhaustion, immensely proud of Sasuke for owning up to his guilt. It was a rather large step for him. With a smile, Sakura relaxed into her bed to finally enjoy a peaceful rest.

_BZTT!_

Sakura jumped in surprise as her phone vibrated against her side. She'd forgotten that it had been in her pocket. Sakura pulled the phone out, smiling despite herself when she realized who was calling.

"Yo," Sakura said nonchalantly as she flipped it open.

"'Yo?' Are you kidding me? After almost an entire month of not talking you answer the phone with a 'Yo?' Kakashi is _really_ passing on his bad habits!"

Sakura chuckled in spite of herself. "Hello to you too, Ino."

"AHA! _That's_ how you greet your best friend after a nearly month long absence of speaking and/or seeing each other!" Ino paused momentarily. "So...what's shaking? Daddy's being really tight-lipped about the recent happenings at the Academy but I've gotten the gist from Shikamaru and Choji."

Sakura bit her lip. If Inoichi, one of the most outspoken leaders in the Clan Council was hiding the betrayal from Ino then it had to be serious. Inoichi didn't have the ability to deny his darling daughter just about anything. Tsunade really didn't want people, Gifted, nonGifted or unGifted finding out. "It really isn't my place to say Ino. I'm sorry."

Ino sighed. "I was guessing you'd say that. I'm also going to guess that the boss-lady has forbidden you from speaking about it as well." They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes. "Are you doing alright? You sound a bit off."

"Team Seven's having some issues what else is new?" Sakura said in a self-deprecating voice.

"Sakura," Ino started in a warning tone.

Sakura didn't know why, but she started to laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh. Maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the pain but she just couldn't stop laughing. Sakura felt the blinding burn of hot, wet tears stream down her face as she held herself tightly. Ino hummed quietly to her as Sakura calmed herself down. Finally, Sakura let out a few rasping breaths as she brushed the sting of her tears away.

"That bad huh?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, in some ways." Sakura pushed her hair back from her face. "I think it's just the stress though. I can't handle all the expectations put on me! I'm just a teenager!" Sakura took a few moments to collect herself. "Sorry Ino. I just need to vent and you're the best one for it."

Ino stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "You know Sakura, I've always respected you and your resilience. In a lot of ways it appears that you're this perfect Gifted girl who knows she can conquer anything. I'm sometimes jealous that you're Gifted but you know, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Honestly, I admire you all the more for _being_ afraid and being able to admit it. I think it makes you stronger for knowing you're afraid but still pushing on despite it. Just my opinion at least."

"Thanks for that Ino. I really needed your encouragement. I'll try to stay in touch but you know how missions can be."

Ino huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Go save the world and then we'll just _have_ to get together for a gossip-fest afterwards! All alone in close quarters with your boys? Rawr!"

"INO!" Sakura exclaimed, utterly embarrassed.

Ino laughed. "Though seriously, we will need to catch up when you get back. Shoot me a text whenever you can. Love you forehead!"

"I love you too, pig," Sakura replied with a grin, hanging up before Ino could really get going on a diatribe.

Sakura tossed her phone to the side as she flopped back down, wincing as her side smarted. She closed her eyes as her physical, emotional and mental exhaustion set in. Everything ached in a bone-deep way that hurt even to think about. Exhaustedly, she wondered why exactly the Akatsuki seemed to know that they had been at the airport...

She was asleep within the first two minutes.

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms high above her head as she hazily glanced around her surroundings. Team Seven had decided to brunch at Starbucks in celebration of Sakura's recovery. Currently the boys were ordering as Sakura lifted her coffee to her lips. She'd been in a bit of a daze since she'd woken up and she just couldn't seem to kick it.

She picked up a paper in an attempt to awaken her mind. Sakura skimmed over the different ads and finance articles, looking for something that piqued her interest. Nothing much was going on in the world apparently. Then, on the third page, Sakura finally noticed something of interest. She stared uncomprehendingly at the image for a few moments before finally connecting the dots.

Team Seven was wanted. Sakura delved into the article, scoffing at the nonsense about their running away from a boarding school. Please, since when had they been deluded, silly teenagers? This had to be the meddling of the Council. Sakura frowned as she noticed the reward placed upon each of their heads.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out, running up and sloshing his hot coffee all over himself. "Take a look at this!"

Sakura turned around to catch sight of a picture herself and her three boys on a large television.

"The Boarding Academy for the Gifted has just announced that four students, namely Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai have been reported missing. The cause for their disappearance is unknown but there are many people within the school who are worried for them."

The report cut to one of the Council members, wiping tears from her eyes. "It came as a shock to us all. No one would expect such stellar and exemplary students such as these four to disappear but they have. We aren't

Sakura looked at her team, meeting each of their eyes with a worried look.

"Shit."

* * *

-3/26-  
Complete  
-3/26-

* * *

And the ante has just been upped!

Anyway, sorry for the rather long disappearance but university is quite busy. I never really understood when other fanfic authors claimed this but now I do.

This story will get written, if God allows it. The skeleton of the story is there, it just needs to be fleshed out a bit.

Well, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I make no promises on how long the next chapter will take.

Oh, and quick question: Who all enjoyed the Ino/Sakura friendship dynamic? I thought it was pretty swell!

-jay


	4. Of Encounters & Escapes

**THE PAST THREE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN EDITED AND UPDATED. TRUST ME, YOU GUYS NEED TO READ THEM TO UNDERSTAND FUTURE EVENTS.**

_Summary:_ As everything she had ever known is turned upside down, Sakura strikes out with her newly founded team in a perilous time when friend and foe alike can become complications. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Sequel to "no good gift (goes unpunished)." Multi-chaptered.

_Pairing(s): _SakuraxNaruto, SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxSai, SakuraxGaara, SakuraxDeidara, SakuraxSasori, SakuraxKisame, SakuraxItachi, SakuraxHidan, SakuraxKakuzu, SakuraxTobi, SakuraxMadara, SakuraxPein, KakashixSakura, KibaxSakura, ChojixSakura, ShikamaruxSakura, HakuxSakura, ZabuzaxSakura, LeexSakura, NejixSakura, ZetsuxSakura, KimimaroxSakura, KabutoxSakura, ShinoxSakura, SuigetsuxSakura, JugoxSakura, ShisuixSakura, IzunaxSakura, KotetsuxSakura, IzumoxSakura, GenmaxSakura, KonohamaruxSakura, YamatoxSakura, BxSakura, CxSakura, DaruixSakura, MenmaxSakura, JiraiyaxTsunade, OrochimaruxTsunade, (_implied_) AxTsunade

_Genre_: Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst

_Warnings: _some cursing (they _are_ teenagers!), general OOC-ness, dark and sometimes suggestive themes

_Notes_: Man, I'm so sorry I took so long you guys! I don't know where the time has gone. Actually, yeah I kind of do. College sucks the life out of you.

I just want to clarify a few things. Ino is not Gifted. Sakura is the only Gifted female alive aside from Tsunade, it's a main component in her importance to other people. Ino is, however, trained in martial arts and the like. She just does not have a Gift to back her up. She is, however, very connected and generally knows what's going on in the Gifted world. She's got friends in high places and has some pretty handy spy skills.

_Chapter Summary: _In which Sakura gets a new look; Sai is excited; Sakura is stalked; someone is very jealous and a fight breaks out.

* * *

"the gifted and i"  
-4/26-  
Of Encounters & Escapes

* * *

Naruto smiled, hanging his head out the window to feel the breeze fly through the air. Sakura had decided to rent a car so they could drive to the nearest train station. Naruto was loving every second of sitting in the front seat with the pensive girl. He turned to Sai and Sasuke, cramped into the small backseat with all of their gear, with a mischievous grin. "How are you guys doing back there?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened and Sai's grip on the armrest tightened minutely. "Best Friend," Sai said, looking positively green. "Might we slow down a bit?"

Sakura turned her gaze from the road to the speed barometer. She flushed when she realized that she was driving twenty-five miles over the speed limit. "Sorry Sai, I just…" she hesitated, before finishing rather lamely, "got distracted."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. Something had been off about Sakura since her disappearance and it had begun back at the airport. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what, or rather _who_, had started her mood. His fists clenched and he resisted the automatic and heady pull of the Sharingan. No matter what he did, how strong he became, Itachi was always ten steps ahead of him. He couldn't even protect the people closest to him. No, Sasuke's eyes slid close, this time he'd be stronger. _This _time, he'd be victorious.

Sai frowned slightly, leaning forward to lean his head on Sakura's headrest. "Distractions are not good, Best Friend. Why don't you…how did the book say it…talk to us about it?"

Sakura frowned slightly, trying to relax the grip of her hands on the steering wheel. Her gaze met Sasuke's in the rearview mirror briefly before flittering away guiltily. "I…I had a bit of a run in with Itachi."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah? So did we, we were right there with you!"

"No," Sakura paused, keeping her eyes trained on the road. She knew beyond a doubt that Sasuke's Sharingan had flared to life, as it always did when he was angry. "At the airport Itachi trapped me in Tsukuyomi."

"_What?_" Sasuke, Sai and Naruto hissed. All of their studies at the Academy had taught them about the power of the Uchiha clan's ultimate technique Tsukuyomi.

"Were you tortured?" Sai asked bluntly, eyes flashing with hidden anger. If anything-_anything_-had happened to Sakura…well, Sasuke wouldn't be the only one thirsting for revenge against Itachi.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, catching glances of all of their faces. They were _murderous_. "In fact," she continued with a sort of embarrassed pride, "I kind of-well, he kind of fainted."

Naruto let out a disbelieving snort. "Are you for real?" Sakura nodded slightly. Naruto's shoulders began to shake with the force of his guffaws. "Oh this is priceless! Haha! You go Sakura!"

Sakura smiled tensely, making eye contact with her two more taciturn teammates. Sasuke was frowning in a rather thoughtful manner though he nodded to her in acceptance. Sai gave her a smile that had actual feeling behind it. Sakura felt the corners of her lips lift as she began to laugh along with Naruto. Even though hard times were undoubtedly ahead, Sakura knew that with her teammates at her side she could accomplish anything.

Sakura raked a hand through her bright pink hair with a rueful grin. She'd lost her bag of disguises along the way. Well, first things first…

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself, bustling down the aisle of the small convenience store. Mercifully, she'd been able to drop her teammates off at the train station before making a loop to the closest store. The three of them were still not used to the unGifted world and she didn't want to delay on their mission. Drawing her hoodie further over her tell-tell hair, Sakura scanned the different hair dyes. She wanted something normal that would blend in with the crowd. Something that wouldn't draw attention. Something like…

"Passion fruit blossom?" she muttered in disbelief, rereading the label to make sure. "How about not."

Sakura continued her perusing, wondering how her teammates were holding up in the rather small train station. They were not used to be stranded in the unGifted world without her. Even though they were used to be sent out on missions in places where the unGifted roamed and reigned, Sakura knew that they didn't really understand the unGifted ways. She honestly doubted that they ever would. She hated the segregation between Gifted and unGifted, but there was nothing she could do about it. At least, not at the moment.

Sakura shook herself out of her reverie. She needed to focus on the mission. The Academy was depending on her team.

"Platinum blonde?" Sakura thought of Ino and felt her heart lurch as she quickly placed the dye back on the shelf. She really couldn't handle being reminded of her best

She lifted another package of dye off the store shelf. Sakura grinned.

* * *

She covertly watched as the pink one riffled through the contents of the shelf. Her eyes narrowed to slits. She knew that this…this mere _girl_ was the reason for the major upset among the clans but she could scarcely believe that this _child_ could cause such uproar. Then again, perhaps her own personal feelings on the matter were clouding her judgment.

She let out a huff, running a hand through her hair as she watched the girl pick up a bottle of dye and head to the counter. She couldn't allow her personal issues to compromise the mission. She hummed to herself, drumming her fingers along the car's steering wheel in boredom and anticipation.

There was no love lost between herself and Sakura. She knew all about her though. She'd heard the praises sung about the only living Gifted girl aside from Tsunade. Her own accomplishments as an incredible agent were ignored in favor of _Sakura's _achievements. Why, the girl was trained personally by Tsunade herself, something that made her blood boil with jealousy and resentment. She wanted to knock the spoiled princess off her pedestal. Sakura didn't understand her pain. Sakura had not experienced her hardships.

Her fists clenched. She would not fail this mission.

* * *

Fingering her now brown hair, Sakura hummed to herself as she made her way into the train station, instantly scanning for her teammates. Suddenly she froze, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck prick with awareness; someone was following her. Sakura turned sharply away from the train station's entrance, instead heading into the thick brush that surrounded the rather isolated area. She rhythmically tensed and relaxed her muscles, trying to get them a bit warmed up for the fight that was about to come.

"Come out and face me!" Sakura called, turning around to face the battleground she'd chosen. It was a rather open area among the trees, allowing for some elbow room which was definitely a plus for Sakura's fighting style. She could also utilize the environment itself as a weapon if worse came to worse.

She watched with the nervous excitement that came with anticipation as a figure stepped out from the trees. The figure was a young woman, probably only a bit older than Sakura herself if she had to guess. She wore the dark, neutral clothes of a Council agent. Sakura automatically tensed in anger. She _really _did not need the Council tracking her too. She had enough on her plate juggling the Akatsuki, her teammates and their mission without the Council making a mess of things.

"Who are you?" she snapped, falling into a defensive position and taking note of the way the woman's eyes clinically observed and dissected her motions.

"I am the Council's representative," she replied evenly, not a hair out of place. It bothered Sakura that this girl was so put together.

Sakura made a noise of derision. "What's your name?"

The woman faltered before her face smoothed over again. "I am known as Tenten."

It was Sakura's turn to falter. She'd heard of Tenten before. She'd been a charity case taken in by the Council as some sort of show of goodwill. It'd paid off in the end as she quickly ascended the ranks within Root, the Council's personal branch of protection, to become one of their deadliest agents. She was something of a legend within the Academy for being one of the few teenagers to rank so highly within Root. Sai was the only teenager to ever rank higher. He'd been groomed as Danzo's successor from childhood. However, his constant interactions with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had eventually disillusioned him about Root. He'd opted out, turning his back on Danzo and Root forever. Sakura knew, however, that Danzo wouldn't take it lying down. Sai had been the only Gifted individual that Root had ever gotten a hold of. In fact, Team Seven had been preparing for the eventual confrontation.

"Why are you here?" Sakura questioned, dreading the answer.

"Your reckless actions have compromised the Gifted community. This is a time of fear and chaos; your actions have not been helping the Council's precarious position. You hold an important and vital role to the Gifted community and it is not within your rights to go about gallivanting off without giving a thought to the impact and consequences of your actions on our community." Tenten loosely dropped into a fighting stance, hovering on the balls of her feet. "I am here to take you back." Her eyes flitted over Sakura's form thoughtfully. "Apparently by force."

Sakura frowned. "I didn't act out of turn. I was commissioned to-"

She was cut off as Tenten took off at an incredibly fast pace, drawing her standard katana from its place on her back. As she approached Sakura quickly grabbed one of the many knives on her person. "I don't need to hear your pathetic excuses," Tenten growled as Sakura blocked jarring blow and jarring blow. "I will incapacitate you and return you to the Council as I was ordered to."

Sakura's frown deepened to a scowl as she kept to the defensive as Tenten struck at her with a myriad of weapons. She truly didn't want to hurt Tenten; she was only doing her job. Sakura got the feeling that Tenten hadn't exactly been privy to both sides of the story. Still, Sakura refused to return at the behest of the Council. They existed on a morally dubious plane of existence and Sakura really didn't want to put herself in their hands. The Council was too calculating, too focused on the so-called "greater good" to pay attention to the individuals harmed by their actions. No, Sakura would only return on Tsunade or Kakashi's orders.

Sakura shook herself from her thoughts, contemplating just how she should fight Tenten without crippling her. Sakura's techniques were built on sheer brute force and Sakura definitely did not want to harm one of her own people. She focused inwardly, trying to determine just how much Gift she had to draw from. She'd only built up about half of her usual reservoir since Kisame's draining attack. Her recovery from Gift-draining was always slow going though.

Sakura's eyes flitted about her surroundings. Tenten was incredibly powerful, exceptionally so for an unGifted individual. She certainly kept Sakura on defense the entirety of the fight thus far. Still, Sakura realized that Tenten was more of a close-combat fighter than far-range. While she was sure that Tenten was exceptional in both fields, Sakura would need some distance for her next move.

Sakura watched Tenten's movements for any sort of opening. As soon as the agent raised her katana for another jarring attack, Sakura struck out with her Gift, palm flat. Tenten was shoved back a full forty yards, tripping and falling. Panting, Sakura dashed towards the copse of trees around them, quickly uprooting one. She whirled on Tenten, only to find her gone.

She turned just in time to kick the agent to the ground, but not before she managed to gouge out a good chunk of her cheek. With a hiss of pain, Sakura quickly put the nicely sized tree on top of Tenten, pinning her to the ground. The agent howled furiously, writhing about as she tried her best to escape without any luck.

Sakura plopped down in front of the riled girl, lifting a hand to her face as she began to heal her wounds. She released a shaky breath and leaned back, exhausted. "You're good," she said to Tenten once she'd quieted. "But that's to be expected I suppose." Tenten turned her face away, ignoring Sakura. Sakura frowned. "I know that this is a mission but I'd say you've definitely got some sort of vendetta against me." When Tenten turned and glared at her, Sakura merely raised her hands peacefully. "I'm calling it like I see it. I don't know why you dislike me but it's your business. Anyway, before you attacked me I was going to inform you that I'm not 'gallivanting about' as you claim I am. I'm on an authorized mission from Tsunade." She pulled a scroll out of her pack, unrolling it and holding it eye-level for Tenten. "I don't know what the Council told you but I get the feeling it wasn't the complete truth. I'd look into their actions if I were you." She sighed as Tenten remained as tight-lipped as ever. "Well, I'm going to go now. I hope you don't try to follow me when you get out from under the tree but whatever. It's up to you."

She placed her hand on Tenten's forehead, ignoring the way she bristled in anger. Sakura allowed her Gift to flow into the agent, healing her wounds. Once she finished, Sakura stood and began walking away.

"Wait!" Tenten called out. Sakura turned. The agent refused to look at her, staring sullenly at the ground. "Why didn't you…end it? For that matter, why'd you heal me? You know I'm going to continue to track you."

"That's your decision to make and you're entitled to it. If you follow me I will fight you if that's what is required." Sakura's lips twisted into a sad, solemn smile. "I didn't kill you because we're not enemies. We're on the same side, even if we have differing views on the issue at hand. Besides, death really isn't my style. I hope we meet on more agreeable terms next time, you seem like an awesome gal."

Sakura strode off out of the clearing without looking back.

* * *

Sakura leaned back in her plush seat on the train, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"I don't like it," Naruto muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked, looking sidelong at the boy.

He was staring intently at her head and seemed to be…sniffing the air? "Your hair!" he moaned, burying his face in his hands. "It looks pretty I guess, but it doesn't smell like _you_."

Sakura stiffened, feeling her face flush. "_What?_" she hissed, feeling embarrassed. "You-you sniff my hair?"

Naruto darkened to a bright red. "Huh? What? No! The Kyuubi gives me a heightened sense of smell. Everyone has a distinct smell, including you. With the dye in your hair I guess it's being blocked. It makes me…edgy."

"Whatever, idiot." Sasuke's comment announced his return to the compartment.

Sasuke quickly doled out the snacks he'd been commissioned to fetch with a look of boredom on his face. He wasn't much for traveling. Sai on the other hand…

"Best friend! Look out the window. Do you see that landscape? I should have kept my sketchbook with me. Dickless look at the way we are moving. Pansy you too." Sai jostled Sakura's side as he sat down beside her, well-nigh pressing his face against the window. "It's very aesthetically pleasing. The movement of the train is highly soothing as well."

Well, Sai was practically ecstatic.

Sakura smiled at him. "After this mission when we get some vacation time we'll go on another train ride." She grabbed the boy's hand. "I promise."

Sasuke slouched down into his seat, frowning at nothing in particular. After several minutes of peace and quiet he spoke up, "What happened when you went out to get dye?"

Sakura paled. Naruto perked up and chimed in, "Yeah, you were all dirty and mussed up when we met up in the train station. Did ya get attacked?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah. We're being tracked by Tenten." Her teammates all looked at her incredulously. "Yes, _the_ Tenten. We knew that the Council was going to track us at some point. They apparently decided to go with the big guns on this one. Anyway, we got into a fight and I managed to incapacitate her for the time being. She didn't seem to know that we were on an official mission so the Council is definitely trying to maneuver us into returning to the Academy. I think it's proof that they had a hand in the attack somehow."

"Sakura," Naruto said firmly. "You gotta tell us about this sort of stuff. We're your teammates, friends and family. You can't hide stuff like this from us. We've got your back, just like you've got ours."

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura said, looking away from her team guiltily. "I-I didn't even think about it. I'll definitely try to stay honest with you guys, as much as possible."

"That's all we ask," Naruto replied with a grin. "Now get some sleep, we've got a long ride ahead."

* * *

When Sakura came to, it was sometime in the late evening, probably around eight or nine. Her stomach growled. Naruto, hearing this, laughed and threw her a protein bar. "We'll get some real food when we get to the station," Sasuke muttered, catching sight of the distaste on Sakura's face. "The food service on the train is rather pricey."

Sakura made a face at the Uchiha before settling in with her "dinner." She couldn't fault him; after all, he was just planning ahead. Still, it certainly wasn't the most appetizing dinner she'd ever had. Team Seven allowed themselves to just enjoy their time together during their quiet and rather uneventful ride.

Finally, around three in the morning after Sai had yawned one too many times, Sakura spoke up, "Alright guys, we seriously need to get some sleep. Let's head to the bedroom."

The group stumbled blearily in the general direction of their rooms, thrown off by the movement of the train and the time of night. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. Here they were, four of the most graceful students the Academy had ever produced, yet they stumbled about as though drunk. "Definitely sleep-deprived," she mumbled to herself.

Finally, the quartet managed their way to their connected rooms, Sakura and Naruto heading into one and Sasuke and Sai into the other. The team was used to overnight missions and they'd set up a rotating buddy system to ensure that no one would be left alone and vulnerable as they slept. Sakura went through the motions of readying herself for bed quickly, eager for sleep. She sighed as she hopped onto the bed, burrowing down beneath the covers. Naruto climbed into the bed as well, near enough for her to feel his warmth. With a contented sigh, Sakura drifted off to sleep, feeling warm and safe.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura came to at Naruto's insistent hissing. She was immediately on the alert as she caught sight of Naruto's worried face. "There's a group patrolling the halls. They're Gifted!" Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto had always had a knack for sensing Gifts in people. He attributed it to Kyuubi. Still, Sakura was surprised that she hadn't woken up sooner. She was usually a light sleeper. She chalked it up to utter exhaustion.

"Are Sasuke and Sai-?" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of her two other teammates sitting at the foot of the bed. She sighed when she realized that all of them had their gear on them. "Out the window?"

"Out the window," Sai said blandly in conformation.

Sakura quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over her shorts and pushed her hair into a messy ponytail. "It just had to be the window," she griped.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura quickly hefted her pack onto her back and moved to the window, unlatching it silently. She crouched on the window sill, feeling a rush in the pit of her stomach. She turned around, holding on to the window with tight fingers for a few moments before letting go, powering the soles of her feet with her Gift. Sakura walked briskly up the side of the train, enjoying the way the wind whipped about her. Her teammates joined her one by one.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We're going to see if this group is tracking us," Sai replied, always the strategist. "I assume they are, but we need to be sure. If they are, we will ascertain their goals and act from there. If we do battle it is best that it be done up here. I would suggest that you have a weapon prepared."

Sakura hummed her affirmation, sitting down on the roof of the train car, feeling a sense of surrealism. Who else could say that they'd had a battle on top of a speeding train instead of going to some sort of dance? Not many she was sure.

"Guys, the Gifts of these people feel…familiar. I'm not sure how though," Naruto said, deep in thought. "I'm pretty sure we've fought them before."

The others exchanged glances before nodding, unsure of what was to come. They were all functioning on various levels of paranoia as they stewed about in silence, waiting for the inevitable.

_POOF!_

All four whirled in the direction of the noise, poised to attack. Instead of finding an assailant, they found a very familiar and welcome face.

"Pakkun!" Sakura exclaimed, crouching in front of the dog. "We're glad to see you! You scared us." She ignored Sasuke's snort of derision. "What are you here for?"

Pakkun cleared his throat, looking a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that. The boss sent me with a message for you guys. He says, 'Hello my adorable students! My mission has been completed with success and the Headmistress has filled me in on everything. I'll rendezvous with you all in Las Vegas. I have some intel regarding Orochimaru. He's on the move. Stay on your guards. He's constructed something of a nomadic sector, known currently as Sound. He's gained a lot of recruits from other sectors including Konoha. Your mission has just been upgraded to S-ranked. We're unsure of Orochimaru's exact plans at the moment but remain vigilant. I'll see you all soon. Good luck and keep safe.' End message."

Team Seven exchanged horrified looks. Orochimaru was creating his own sector? Things were getting worse, a lot worse. They needed to get to Kumo as soon as they could. Sakura sighed, running a hand over her face. "Thanks Pakkun. Anything else we should know?"

"Nothing that I can think of. The boss will send me back if anything else comes up. I'll see you guys later. Stay safe." And with that, he disappeared.

Team Seven wasn't given time to contemplate the consequences of Orochimaru's actions. In fact, they weren't given time to even speak to each other when they heard a loud thump behind them. They all whirled about; catching sight of a group they'd never wanted to see again.

Team Sound.

* * *

-4/26-  
Complete  
-4/26-

* * *

I am so sorry about the delay! I've been having some major medical issues recently and the school work has been piling up. Not much of an excuse but it's the only one I have.

Anyway, how was it? Did you all enjoy my interpretation of Tenten? She's one of my favorite characters and I wanted to bring her into direct conflict with Sakura. Maybe she'll change her mind about her or maybe she won't. We'll see. Also, Orochimaru's schemes are beginning to come to fruition, to the dismay of Team Seven and the Konoha sector.

I hope you all enjoyed this segment and hopefully the next one won't take nearly as long. We'll see.

Please read and review, I absolutely love feedback!

-jay


	5. Of Foes & Friends

_Summary:_ As everything she had ever known is turned upside down, Sakura strikes out with her newly founded team in a perilous time when friend and foe alike can become complications. AU. MultiSaku. Sakura centric. SakuraHarem. Sequel to "no good gift (goes unpunished)." Multi-chaptered.

_Pairing(s): _SakuraxNaruto, SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxSai, SakuraxGaara, SakuraxDeidara, SakuraxSasori, SakuraxKisame, SakuraxItachi, SakuraxHidan, SakuraxKakuzu, SakuraxTobi, SakuraxMadara, SakuraxPein, KakashixSakura, KibaxSakura, ChojixSakura, ShikamaruxSakura, HakuxSakura, ZabuzaxSakura, LeexSakura, NejixSakura, ZetsuxSakura, KimimaroxSakura, KabutoxSakura, ShinoxSakura, SuigetsuxSakura, JugoxSakura, ShisuixSakura, IzunaxSakura, KotetsuxSakura, IzumoxSakura, GenmaxSakura, KonohamaruxSakura, YamatoxSakura, BxSakura, CxSakura, DaruixSakura, MenmaxSakura, JiraiyaxTsunade, OrochimaruxTsunade, (_implied_) AxTsunade

_Genre_: Adventure/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Angst

_Warnings: _some cursing (they _are_ teenagers!), general OOC-ness, dark and sometimes suggestive themes

_Notes_: So, I have a poll on my profile about the next story I release, it's really important for you all to vote! Anyway, all of the ideas deal with the "Gifted" series. I'd like to get feedback on what should come next in the "Gifted" universe; the next chapter of this or one of the oneshots that I have planned that deal with the events that came between "no good gift (goes unpunished)" and "the gifted and i." I'd love to hear from you guys!

_Chapter Summary: _In which feelings are hurt; misunderstandings abound; rivals are made; and friendships begin.

* * *

"the gifted and i"  
-5/26-  
Of Foes & Friends

* * *

Sakura perused the four individuals standing in front of her, feeling increasingly uncomfortable the longer she stared. These people were responsible for her nightmares in adolescence, her constant fear and paranoia for the safety of her friends. She'd woken up near tears and sweating heavily on more than one occasion.

"What?" Sakon asked, ignoring the tension in the air as he sauntered forward. He smiled smarmily. "No welcome committee? Nice hair by the way, I've always been partial to brunettes."

Sakura's face twisted into a scowl. Sakon had only recently defected and while they hadn't interacted much Sakura still felt betrayed. "I have no pleasantries for traitors," she spat, fed up with being stabbed in the back by her friends.

"A pity," Ukon sighed, moving forward. "You'd think that the Academy would have the _decency_ to instill its students with manners of some sort." He made his way to Sakura, ignoring the way she and the others bristled. He ran a deft hand under her chin and up her cheek, quickly drawing away as she snapped her teeth at him. "Violent as ever I see. Four years certainly hasn't curtailed your…less admirable traits."

Sakura clenched her teeth, fighting hard not to automatically strike out. She did, however, spit at the obnoxious boy. "Go to hell!"

Ukon stiffened, wiping the spit from his face. His expression twisted and darkened, but before he could lash out Naruto recklessly tackled him, nearly sending both of them off the edge of the train.

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

Tsunade frowned, looking down over the documents piled haphazardly all over her desk. She knew she needed to review each and every one of them, but she was so damn _tired_. Orochimaru's defection had taken a lot more out of her than she would like to admit. As the first Headmistress of the Academy, Tsunade was not allowed to show any weakness. She feared the Council would use it to get her to abdicate her position. The Headmasters before her had never had to hide their weaknesses in such a way. It was completely sexist, true, but the only two Gifted women in the world were forced to accept such unhappy truths.

_Well_, Tsunade thought with a wry twist of her lips, _Sakura hadn't._

Sakura continued to defy the expectations placed upon her by people who had no right to do so, which brought Tsunade to her next concern. The clans had begun fighting amongst themselves, and to be honest Tsunade didn't blame them. The Academy was known as a safe haven for Gifted children to learn how to defend themselves, yet it had been compromised. There had always been an unspoken agreement between the sectors and any rogue organizations that the schools housed within each sector were _not_ to be touched. At least, until Orochimaru broke that sacred, unspoken arrangement. _Twice._

The clans were understandably riled as Orochimaru had swayed many of their sons away from Konoha to, if the reports were true, the nomadic sector Sound. Despite her newfound hatred for Orochimaru, she admired his twisted ingenuity. He was truly a genius. He'd manipulated many of the Academy's students away from the safety of the Academy from within the Academy itself! By the time they'd caught onto his schemes, it had been too late. He and Jiraiya had had one final confrontation that had ended with Jiraiya badly wounded before Orochimaru had made his escape. And he had certainly left his mark.

Tsunade shook her head, trying to dismiss her thoughts about her former teammate. The clans were also outraged over the fact that Sakura had left the Academy in such a time of turmoil. While Tsunade knew well that some of the clansmen were actually concerned for the girl, many were worried about her…unique qualities going to waste. Many clans had pressed for a betrothal between the Gifted girl and their future heirs, but Sakura had refused with all of the flexibility of a diplomat and the adamancy of…well, a determined woman. The clans were furious that Tsunade had allowed the girl to leave the Konoha sector, well out of the reach of their power. Unfortunately, Tsunade had no idea how to resolve and soothe the tensions that were rising amongst the clans. They needed to be united, especially if Orochimaru decided to attack while they were weak.

Tsunade mused on the ease with which Orochimaru had entered the Academy. Yes, he had insiders among the students and a few of the teachers, but no one knew her or Jiraiya's schedules. They'd been in a meeting with Danzo over, ironically enough, the security of the school. The only people who knew of the meeting were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo and the Council. As much as Tsunade would love to pin the blame on Danzo she knew he would never act to injure and weaken the Konoha sector and the Academy. He would die first. That left the Council. Tsunade knew well-enough that the Council, comprising of only two members, were bloodless and ruthless enough to commit such treason. Especially if they got a hold of Sakura for all of their troubles.

Tsunade scowled fiercely, rummaging through the myriad of documents, pulling out one in particular. She poured over the mission statement, wondering, _hoping_ her hunch was correct. She quickly wheeled her chair to the other side of the room, pulling open filing cabinets and flinging important documents around as she searched. Finally, she managed to dig up a slender manila folder marked only as "Motive." Apprehensively, she slid it open.

Hands shaking slightly, she began to read over the short missive, scowl deepening as she did so. "Shit," she murmured, rubbing her temple when she finished.

Had they misjudged Akatsuki? Their defection, unexpected as it was, had shaken the Council and the Academy to its core. _Never_ in Konoha's history had such a large, intensely powerful group left the sector. The group had left, knowing many of the innermost secrets of the Konoha sector. Surprisingly, they had not used it against them yet. In fact, nothing they had done thus far had been in direct conflict with Konoha's agenda. From the reports she'd received, it seemed as though Akatsuki was something of a nomadic mafia group, dealing and dabbling in many of the shadier areas of the Gifted community, but they had not acted against their home sector. Yet, even with this being true, the Council had immediately written them off as rogue but Tsunade was having second thoughts. She'd never really thought everything added up and the proof sat before her. Akatsuki's defection deviated extremely from the modus operandi that they had followed while acting as S-ranked agents of the Academy. Everything they did was premeditated, well-thought out and utterly thorough. Akatsuki itself was comprised of the brilliant and the elite. Everything they did they did with a goal or even multiple goals in mind, which was why the defection had made absolutely no sense to Tsunade, but now…

Well, in light of the reports that her operatives had been bringing in, Tsunade had a much clearer understanding of their methodology. She even knew what Akatsuki was planning, and she personally didn't blame them. The reports she'd received were as shocking as they were repulsive. She breathed out through her nose, scanning over the document once more.

"Shit," she muttered, repeating the expletive under her breath.

Yes, she knew _exactly_ what Akatsuki was planning.

War. A fucking _war_.

_I don't have enough booze for this_, she thought, steeling herself for the storm to come.

* * *

Naruto huffed, locked in a battle of strength with Jirobo, the biggest of Team Sound. He certainly wasn't the brightest though. Naruto gritted his teeth, calling upon Kyuubi for the strength to finish their current stand-still. Energy followed through the boy, granting him the ability to throw Jirobo against the top of the train car, denting it and leaving the large male completely unconscious. Naruto smirked, nodding in satisfaction. _That _was more like it.

He turned his eyes to his teammates. Sasuke and Sai were fighting off Kidomaru's attempts at advancement. Sakon was currently engaged with Sakura in a battle of speed and dexterity. That left Ukon…where was he? The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck prickled and he ducked and rolled quickly, avoiding a jarring blow from his enemy. He scowled fiercely, jumping up and attacking ferociously. He ducked and rolled, coming up with a powerful blow. Naruto's eyes narrowed, focusing intently on the battle. Suddenly a muffled shriek of rage broke his concentration.

Turning, Naruto caught sight of Sakura struggling against Sakon, who was…Naruto felt rage take over. He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't fucking _dare_. Red haze took over Naruto's vision as he watched Sakon kissing a completely unwilling Sakura.

* * *

Sakura watched apprehensively as Naruto tackled Ukon, moving quickly to parry a blow from Sakon. Her eyes narrowed as she assessed her opponent. Sakon had been one of the first students to defect during Orochimaru's second invasion. She didn't really know all that much about his fighting style, other than the fact that he and his twin could combine to create a crazy amount of power. Even before his defection to Sound, Sakon and Sakura had been major rivals in all the classes that they had shared, comparing scores and attempting to out-answer one another. Still, there had been some sort of camaraderie between the two; at least, Sakura had believed so.

Still, as she ducked and twirled away from Sakon she couldn't help but wonder just how twisted he truly was. She'd had no idea that he was a traitor up until his actual defection. Orochimaru had obviously had an in with the students at the Academy, corrupting and manipulating them into joining him and everything he stood for. Sakura whirled, grabbing Sakon's arm and bending it at a painful angle.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked calmly, unable to understand the logic of anyone who had defected thus far. Did they find joy in Orochimaru's sadism? Why would they turn to such a madman like this? Sakon grunted, writhing against her hold. She tightened her grip. "_Why_?"

"Why not?" he replied under his breath. "I don't think you understand, sweetheart. Orochimaru offered us, all of us, _everything_: riches, glory, honor; the works. What did we have to gain at the Academy? _Good grades_? Please. The Academy played favorites, everyone knows it. Did you know that we make the same grades in every subject?" His eyes narrowed. "No, I suppose not. Yet, who receives all the attention, all the fame at the school? You. You and your team. Me? I received a crap team, mediocre instruction and indifference from my teachers."

Sakura frowned, ignoring the pang that echoed within her at the truth in his words. The Academy _did _play favorites. Hell, the system was rigged to separate students out by their Gifts and ability to use them. The teachers played about the same way, picking and choosing the students that they favored and doted upon. Everyone who wasn't favored was treated with a general indifference, an apathy built off of the structure of the Academy.

Sakon grinned nastily, wrenching himself out of Sakura's slack hold. "I see you know exactly what I'm talking about. Orochimaru hand-selected each of us to join Sound. Ukon first, and then the rest of us followed to form Team Sound. We are the first and foremost in Orochimaru's sector. We will no longer be ignored. The Academy will curse the day that they chose to treat us with apathy."

Sakura scowled, dodging a harsh swipe of the fist. "Isn't Orochimaru doing the exact same thing? Selecting and choosing certain students to represent him and to join his nomadic sector. How is it any different from the Academy?"

"Shut up!" Sakon yelled, color rising to his face as he finally lost his cool. "Shut your mouth! You don't understand what you're talking about! You don't know how much I fucking despise you!" He threw a wild punch, grazing her cheek. "You and your pretty lies and falsities, you always become the favorite of the class with a few choice words! You wouldn't last a fucking day without your 'sworn protectors!" You're weak, useless and pathetic! You mean nothing!" He grabbed her by the shoulders staring into her wide, hurt eyes. "So _why_ can't I get you off my mind? You're too fucking perfect, always lying through each and every one of your smiles." His voice broke as he ducked his head away from Sakura, afraid of the condemnation he would find in her eyes. "_Why_?"

Sakura blinked, finding it hard to think with the way Sakon was shaking her about this way and that. His words hurt, digging deep into her mind and taking root. She'd had no idea that any of her peers felt this way about her. Did Kimimaro feel the same? Suigetsu? Jugo? She truly didn't know. Still, she did agree that the Academy had made many oversights when it came to its students. "I…" she paused, completely unsure of what to say to the conflicted boy.

Sakon tightened his grip on her, causing her to flinch. She frowned when she caught the wild look in his eyes. "No, you don't understand the conflict, the fight with the roiling darkness within. But you will; oh you most certainly will." And with that, he pulled her closer and mashed their lips together.

The kiss, if it could even be called that, was certainly not a nice one, all teeth and anger as Sakon tried to punish her for her very existence. She struggled blindly, forgetting for a moment that she had the Gift of Power and that she could easily escape at any time. Sakon bit down on her lip, jolting Sakura out of her stupor. She ripped herself away from the boy. Unfortunately, Sakura had overcompensated in her attempt to get away from Sakon's unwanted attentions. She fell, scrabbling for some sort of purchase and letting out a shriek of terror.

Her hands flew about uselessly as she went over the edge of the train. The wind whistled wildly in her ears and she thought she could make out the faint sound of someone screaming her name. She looked up, locking eyes with Sasuke who was staring at her with a desperate expression on his face. Sakura's mind was strangely blank and detached as she calculated what sort of injuries she would receive when falling as quickly as she was. It wouldn't be pretty. In fact, Sakura was almost quite sure she wouldn't even survive the impact. She braced herself for the end as best she could in the few seconds that it would take. Sakura wished she'd been able to say goodbye.

Suddenly, something warm encompassed her entire being, muffling the sounds around her. Claws dug into her skin as she was tucked in against a chest. She looked up bewilderedly, catching sight of multiple red tails waving about in the air. "Naruto?" Sakura questioned, honestly unsure of who was holding on to her.

The individual made a growl, tightening his grip on her and tucking her head more securely against his collarbone. Sakura inhaled the spicy scent of the male, recognizing it as Naruto's. Her eyes slipped close in relief. She felt him adjust her minutely, preparing for impact. "Naruto," she whined. "Why'd you follow me?"

He didn't have to reply as they hit the ground, Naruto curling himself around Sakura to take on the brunt of the fall. Sakura winced, bracing herself as the duo rolled over and over again. They both grunted in pain as they came to a stop. Slowly, Naruto uncurled from around Sakura, allowing her to sit up. She took stock of her injuries quickly. She'd received a few scrapes and a fractured wrist, when honestly, she should be dead.

With a grimace, Sakura scanned her eyes over Naruto, prepared for the worst. To her astonishment, the gashes on his body were healing at a rapid pace; wounds that should by all means kill him were closing up quickly. Sakura watched, stunned, as Naruto's eyes fluttered open, fading from red to blue. "Wha-" he began groggily.

Sakura cut him off, throwing her arms around his neck. She held him, trying to still the tremors that shook her body in the aftermath of the near death experience. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek and rocking back on the balls of her feet.

Naruto merely blinked up at her, overwhelmed by everything that had happened. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sakura questioned, completely astonished.

"Not really," he replied honestly. He could only remember blurs; the pink of Sakura's hair, the wind rushing around him, the warmth of Sakura in his arms and the power that surged through his veins…Naruto shivered. The power had been _incredible_. Suddenly his eyes darkened and narrowed. "Did that bastard _kiss _you?"

Sakura colored. She'd been trying to forget about that. "Er…sort of? I think he was trying to prove a point…a very violent point." She brought her fingers to her lips, forcing her Gift into them as it healed the harsh bite marks.

Naruto growled aggressively, remembering why Kyuubi had taken over. "That _bastard!_" he bellowed, before doubling over in pain. Kyuubi had not finished the healing process yet.

Sakura snorted, placing her hands on Naruto's chest, partially to make sure that he stayed still and partially to aid in his healing process. The moment her Gift entered him, Naruto visibly relaxed. They sat comfortably in silence for a few minutes as Sakura healed him. "What do we do now?" Sakura finally asked.

Naruto did his best to shrug. "Follow the plan I guess. We'll just do our best to meet up with the team in Kumo. The question is how we get there."

The two exchanged glances before looking around at their surroundings. They were in a very rural area, practically in the middle of nowhere. "Um…Summons?" Sakura asked.

"Summons," Naruto agreed.

Sakura rummaged through her bag, searching for one of her scrolls. After a few moments of cursing under her breath, Sakura found what she was looking for. She gingerly pulled the scroll out, reverently unrolling it. Taking a deep breath, Sakura bit her finger, drawing blood to the surface. Familiars were known to be finicky, especially those of the cat family. If they did not respect their Summoner or his mission, they might ignore the instructions or even turn on the individual who Summoned them. Sakura had completed her contract with her Familiars less than a year. She knew better than to Summon them outside of battle. Still, they were desperate and they needed to complete this mission for the sake of the Konoha sector. She pressed her thumb to the scroll, feeling a tingle run through her entire body as the blood was absorbed into the scroll.

_POOF!_

Her Summon, a young tigress named Pakka, appeared in a flash of color. Sakura ducked her head reverently as her Familiar looked up at her curiously, scratching behind her ear absentmindedly. "Whatcha need Sakura?"

Sakura fidgeted, fluttering her hands nervously. "We need a ride if at all possible. We're on a S-ranked mission gone awry."

Pakka straightened, licking at a paw delicately before yawning. "I know Mama Darya doesn't really like us to take 'menial' tasks but…what the hell. What's the worst that can happen?" She cocked her head to the side, red fur shifting about as she did so. "Where'd ya need to go?"

"Las Vegas," Sakura replied, still expecting an angry response. Though Pakka was one of the calmer tigers, she still had her moments of vindictiveness and apathy. After all, Familiars in general did not care very much about the human wars, Gifted or not. Cat Familiars were the worst about it while Dog Familiars tended to at the very least care about the well-being of their Summoner.

Pakka stood, stretching out before baring her back to Naruto and Sakura. They exchanged quizzical glances. "Well?" Pakka asked, shaking a bit side to side. "Get on then!"

They stood in silence for a few moments before identical grins split across both teenagers' faces.

This was going to be _awesome_.

* * *

After Sakura and Naruto's dramatic exit off the side of the train, Team Sound had lost all interest in the battle, choosing to tactically retreat from the furious two remaining members of Team Seven. Sasuke and Sai had finished their train ride in taciturn silence, brooding over the loss of their two much more cheerful companions. They'd made it safely into Las Vegas without any problems and were currently hanging out in a pub.

"Pansy?" Sai finally said, breaking the silence.

Sasuke's hands tightened slightly around his glass of Coke, a fizzy beverage that Sakura had introduced him to only a few months previous. It burned his throat in a rather pleasant way, but it unfortunately did not distract him from the awkwardness that loomed over the quieter members of Team Seven. Without Sakura or Naruto around, there was no buffer between them. Sasuke realized with a bit of surprise that he'd never really had a true one on one conversation with the artist. "Yes?" he replied, doing his best to relax his hands.

Sai hesitated, looking almost apprehensive. "Are…are Best Friend and Dickless going to be alright?"

Sasuke sighed, remembering the adrenaline charged battle that they'd had with Team Sound. His memories were blurry; except for the moment he had turned and seen Sakura caught up in Sakon's embrace. The memory slowed then and Sasuke watched helplessly as Sakura pulled away, falling in her overzealous attempts to get away from Sakon. She'd disappeared from sight off the edge of train, but not before their eyes met in a way that spoke of finality. Naruto had been an orange and red blur of motion as he dove off the edge of the train after her. Sasuke knew that Naruto's Gift was special; was powerful beyond their imaginations. If anyone could survive such a fall it would be the two of them. Still… "They'll be fine," he muttered gruffly, trying to put the conversation to an end.

Sai looked down into his glass, lost in his own thoughts. When he saw her fall, he'd screamed her name, losing any sense of composure that he usually kept up. Sai was still not used to emotions but the desperate, hot and bitter sensation that had filled him during the Sakura and Sakon debacle was one that he knew but never wanted to experience again. Jealousy. Sai now understood why the Roman Catholic Church categorized it as one of the Seven Deadly Sins. It had absolutely consumed him and left him empty once Sakura went over the edge of the train. "I just keep repeating the moment in my head," he finally said, watching detachedly as his hands shook with tremors. "I keep wondering what I could have done to prevent what happened to her."

Sasuke's head snapped up. "You can't think like that. You _can't_." The youngest Uchiha had tangoed fairly frequently with regret since the Akatsuki defection. He always wondered what he could have done to prevent his brother from becoming a traitor. If he'd been stronger, if he'd been faster, if he'd been smarter he could have stopped it from happening. Yet, such thoughts got him nowhere. What happened had happened and Sasuke was left to deal with the consequences of his brother's mistakes. "We can't go back to the moment, it's already passed. We have to handle the fallout that comes with our actions." He reached out, placing his hand on Sai's shoulder in an awkward movement, praying for Sakura to come and take over. _She_ was the one who handled the emotional moments. "They'll make it out alive," Sasuke said quietly, grey eyes warming slightly. "After all, this is Sakura and Naruto we're talking about."

* * *

"How much longer?" Naruto whined. While riding a tiger had at first seemed like the most epic experience _ever_, it certainly wasn't a walk in the park. For one thing, tigers moved in a completely different way from horses, making it highly uncomfortable for him and Sakura. There was a reason that tigers were not running about with riders on their backs. For another, there was very little for them to hold onto, making what should have been a fun, lively ride into a frightful ride from hell. He squeezed Sakura, who was situated in front of him. Still, he certainly would be bragging to the absent members of Team Seven about the fact that he got to ride on a _freaking_ tiger.

Pakka growled, fed up with her Mistress's companion. "A few minutes more," she growled out tersely.

Sakura chuckled nervously, trying to relieve the tension. "It's okay guys! Thank you so much Pakka for what you're doing for us." She scratched behind Pakka's ear, sighing in relief when the cat began to purr. It was an odd sensation as the tiger's purrs created a vibration throughout her entire body, shaking her two passengers. Sakura reached down, pinching Naruto's hand where it was tightly wrapped around her waist. "Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto muffled a yelp in Sakura's dyed hair. "Yeah!" he was quick to agree. "You're great Pakku!" Sakura squeezed harder. "I mean Pakka! Yeah, thanks Pakka!" he squealed, nursing his abused hand. Sakura was so rough…

"Here we are," Pakka said, coming to a stop in the desert, very close to civilization. "Ya'll be getting on then. Follow the lights and ya'll be there."

The two companions dismounted from their places on Pakka's back, wincing at the stiffness in their legs and backs. Sakura went up to Pakka, smoothing over her fur and embracing her head. "Thank you for everything you've done for us," she said sincerely.

"It's all good Sakura. Let's keep this Summoning `tween you and me though. Mama Darya would have a conniption if she found out. Ya know how she gets." The young tigress straightened. "I should go now; I know that Mama Darya will get worried if I'm gone too long." And with that, the tigress disappeared.

Sakura and Naruto turned to each other, ready to make their trek into Las Vegas.

"Ready?" Sakura queried.

"Always," Naruto replied with a grin.

It took only a few minutes for the two to enter the actual city of Las Vegas. They looked around in awe, overwhelmed by the flashing lights and the general loudness of the city. Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Where exactly are we supposed to meet them?" she questioned.

Naruto scratched his neck nervously. "Well, I suppose we can always just press the panic button on our belts and wait."

Sakura smirked evilly. "That sounds perfect."

Fifteen minutes later on the dot, Sai and Sasuke came into view, running and panting as they made their way toward the seated duo. Sakura brightened visibly as they approached, pulling all three of her teammates into an impromptu hug. With smirks, scowls and laughter abounding, the separated pairs related their stories of their arrival in the bustling city of Las Vegas. The team was just happy to be together again after the scare that the fight on the train created.

"Isn't this nice?" a voice said in a mocking tone.

The quartet whirled coming face to face with their AWOL teacher. He looked a bit haggard, the circles under his eyes darker than usual and his hair oddly deflated. Still, he was here and that was all that truly mattered. "Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, running over and tackle-hugging him. Her Gift manifested, helping her lift her teacher up as she hugged him tightly. "We've missed you so much!"

"I can tell," Kakashi squeaked in reply, trying to escape from her vice grip.

"Oh," Sakura giggled, putting him down and stepping away. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright," he wheezed, patting his ribs down. His visible eye warmed with affection. "I have missed you guys."

"We missed you too Kakashi!" Naruto hollered in reply.

Team Seven, finally whole again for the first time since before Orochimaru's second invasion, got down to planning, trying to contain their joy at being reunited. They quickly sketched out a plan to get to the Excellent Academy without any more complications. They hopped on a bus heading to San Francisco, Sakura situated between Kakashi and the window. She stared out at the blurred landscape passing them by, barely able to see in the dark. Slowly, her eyes began to drift shut as exhaustion caught up with her. Her head landed on Kakashi's shoulder as she drowsily contemplated the murky future.

She fell into the beckoning arms of sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke as the bus came to a stop. Sleepily she rubbed at her eyes, peering at her unfamiliar surroundings. A hand came down on her shoulder. "We're here," Kakashi murmured in her ear.

She nodded, stumbling into a standing position as she shouldered her pack. She glanced over at her teammates who'd already gathered their materials. They piled out of the bus, looking around at their surroundings. It was now sometime around noon, Sakura's stomach began to growl in complaint. "Food?" she asked.

"Food," Naruto agreed wholeheartedly, taking off in a random direction.

The others shrugged, turning to follow after him.

As they sat in a trendy bistro, devouring the _real_ food before them as opposed to the energy bars that Sasuke had been stuffing down their throats, Sakura felt completely satisfied with her life and her current situation. Despite the fact that her position in the Gifted society was bound to be tested harshly in the near future, Sakura knew that her teammates would always, always have her back, no matter what. She smiled softly, glancing around the café. Suddenly, she stiffened, catching the gaze of another of the patrons.

He was different from the other strangers that she'd made eye contact with previously. For one thing, Sakura knew that he'd been staring her down for quite some time, or so her intuition told her. For another, he was glaring at her angrily, as if he knew her. The male seemed to be two or three years older than she. His hair was a ruffled blond paired with cold, brown eyes. He was very attractive, Sakura noted detachedly, in a way that put him on par with her teammates. Still, she'd never seen him before and had absolutely no idea why he was staring at her so intensely.

He stood fluidly, making his way to her with a grace that immediately put her on edge. He was obviously Gifted and well-trained from the look of it. He approached their table, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in response to her distress. Her teammates, finally catching on, looked up as he came towards them.

The stranger raised his hands in peace, never losing the serious expression on his face. "Team Seven?"

"Who wants to know?" Sasuke asked, eyes flashing back and forth between grey and Sharingan red. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. Now was not the time to draw a lot of attention to themselves.

"I am C," the man introduced himself. "I am an emissary of the Kumo sector and more specifically A and the Excellent Academy for Gifted Students. Our barriers alerted us of your approach. State your purpose."

Kakashi frowned, disliking the lack of respect this youth had approached them with. "We're on a classified mission from the Hokage. We must speak to the Raikage on urgent business."

Sakura noticed the way C's mouth tightened slightly at the sides in response to Kakashi's answer. "Look," she began in an attempt to placate any wounded egos. "We have news for the Raikage that may determine the future of the Gifted world. I apologize but I am not sure if you can be trusted with such sensitive information. If nothing else, we have assets that can lent to the school's benefit." She smiled. "It's a win-win situation."

C sniffed, looking her over with distain. "I am not sure what _you_ can offer our prestigious Academy." He sneered when she gaped at him. "Oh yes, I have heard of you Sakura Haruno. Who has not? You are the only Gifted female alive aside from your precious Hokage. You possess the Gift of Healing, but frankly, I do not believe you are up to par with _our _medics." He smiled slightly. "I know for a fact that I am a better medic than you could ever dream to be." His eyes narrowed as he switched subjects. "If your…team will follow me, I will take you to the Academy." Team Seven watched stupefied and upset as he turned on his heel, making his way to the door. He turned to look at them, distain evident on his face. "_Well_, are you coming?"

The ride to the school was awkward and tense as the two parties avoided fraternizing with each other. Sakura, frustrated beyond belief with C, stewed angrily in her seat, refusing to converse with her teammates as her dislike for the Kumo male deepened. The team breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at the Academy, watching with disinterest as they pulled up to the magnificent building. They were used to such sights at the Academy for the Gifted in the Konoha sector.

C played the reluctant tour guide, ensuring that the group would not get lost without anyone to guide them. Sakura prayed for a distraction to relieve the tension that grated between her team and C. Unfortunately, her prayers were answered.

"Hey-oh!" a voice yelled as heavy footsteps reverberated through the large halls. Team Seven looked up, surprised by the commotion as C hid his face in a hand, sighing in irritation. A tall, _large_ man came thundering towards them, chanting something or other under his breath. Sakura watched, astonished, as the man, whose hair had been bleached to perfection, stopped directly in front of them, looking down at them with anticipation.

"This is…B," C introduced the eccentric man, head still hidden in his hand. "He is the Headmaster's son and a general bother to anyone and everyone."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said, cocking her head to the side as she sized up the man. "I'm Sakura." The others introduced themselves. He continued to watch her with an almost eager anticipation. "What?"

"Wait! Wait!" he muttered, scrutinizing her.

Under his breath, C murmured, "And here we go."

"Sakura, Sakura, I am so gonna rock ya," B said suddenly, shifting from foot to foot as he created a beat.

"Um…what?" she replied, flummoxed.

The next few minutes consisted of a poorly composed rap that B sang to the petite girl with the most serious expression of concentration on his face. Sakura honestly didn't know how to respond to this hulking man who towered over her by almost two and a half feet. When the rap ended, B looked down at her expectantly. "Um…thank you?" Sakura said, the statement coming out as a question. B stared at her for a long moment before grinning, pulling her off her feet into a hug. "Can't…breathe!" she exclaimed as Sasuke and Naruto yanked her out of the weirdo's arms.

"You're a fun one!" B exclaimed before sobering up a bit. "Now, for the official business. I'm to escort ya to my bro." Team Seven just watched him with a blank expression, unsure of how to respond to the eccentric man. "Well? We haven't got all day, ya know!"

And with that, he turned around and walked off down the corridor, whistling all the way.

Team Seven exchanged glances, sighed, and hurried after him.

* * *

So Team Seven has finally arrived in the Kumo sector! It's about damn time! Ha! And now we get down to the good stuff. What's going on with the Council? How about Akatsuki? Danzo and Root? Who knows. I apologize for the lateness in this chapter release, but I hope the length compensates at least a bit. Once again, please vote on the poll on my profile.

Also, _hushnelle_, C's appearance is just for you! Enjoy him and his bickering with Sakura. =)

-jay


End file.
